


It's just another kill

by Romeo714



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action and violence, Angst, Anxiety, Character Development, Depressive, F/M, Fighting, Heavy Angst, Multi, OCs-Freeform, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo714/pseuds/Romeo714
Summary: At first the story told a tale about a millennial who was trained to match up against the man named 'Jose' she didn't really know who he is. She wasn't able to even go toe to toe with the great vigilante known as 'Amado' . After her death it had been confirmed that there wasn't going to be anymore running super heroes through out the world.On the second story, stalled by someone he didn't very much like. He disagreed so often about having to help a albino he didn't know or care about, but having no clear option he had to prevent world domination to clean up the mess that nobody could. He isn't a super hero, he's a super villain and murderer.But now, he will find answers so that nothing will stand in the way of his mission.





	1. Chapter 1

{ Iraq } 

{ Western Asia, Saudi Arabia } 

{ 4: 30 am } 

{Grand Millennium Sulaimani Hotel}

Everything, Anna, she remembered every single piece of detail of her former being. Living this life as a clone, she looked at her own reflection . 'I love him, as much as you did? Huh.' She thought, sitting at the corner of a wall. 'My name.. is Anna Faulkner. The clone of a dead person.' She thought, looking at her own hands she remembered the blood she's shed not in her hands. Someone else's hands, she wasn't like her own self, she had the capabilities and fighting, just not the personality trait . Flawed, sweat crawling down her chin. 'Will he think that I'm his only one?' She thought, wherever the hell is Jose now. 

 

These emotions attracted to a single male, could they have been logical to feel this way? That flash, flickering. Felt like something fast went through her own heart, the hands of Jose. Every single bit of it, her purpose is have him back that the real Anna couldn't. Hesitant about it, she wasn't going to be the hesitant one if comes to getting the one you lost. She might have been a clone, she is an exact one. Same face, same detail of it. Getting up, she gait to her cabinet . Pulling it lightly as she took out one item from the cabinet, a gas mask in her hands. 'It's time to eliminate the terrorist.' Damn, livin' this shitty life, huh? 

 

She shuffles to the door, opening it as she looked at the door ahead of her. She hand chopped her hand against the golden knob, it's metals breaking down as a slight boot tilted over to prevent noises after it could've impacted the wooden surfaces. 'And I love a man. For unexplained reasons I can't point out.' She thought, SLOW CREAKS, lightly enough for her to get in, sneaking through the room. 'I know he put a bullet through my heart, it was explained that it wasn't on purpose. He was mind controlled, by someone who stripped him of his will.' Getting into the bathroom, his hairs being clamped with her glove hands as she shoved his skull into the toilet, unaware of what's going on. 

She used her free hand,gently pushing the knob, his head spinning around in the flow of the toilet. Cracking, the head twisted around like a piece of rubber band. Clean, he's dead. She didn't aim to capture Jose , only preventing the bombs from being blown in certain places. She left the room of the other, she went back out to the door to fix up the knob to make sure it wasn't messed up. Looming over a shoulder to see nothing, after fixing up the knob with just a wire and a few screw bolts. 

 

Two hours later. 

Her tracks had been covered by bleach, leaving the hotel income with payment. Only heat teeming Iraq's location in Western Asia, her things safely stuffed away into the duffel bag's strap over her right shoulder, wearing casual shades to obscure the sight of the sun light. This is the rich part of Saudi Arabia, averting contact with other civilians. 

{ To Antithesis } 

 

"There, so you won't have to complain about the heat, Aqua." 

Aquamarine stuffed inside of a cooler, ice and things to keep her away from complaining about the heat here. Jose figured that someone of her type would need something that she does, but Rain still has unfinished business. She's still gotta find the ones who did this to her, but she isn't sure where to start. For someone, who's just been freed of the criminology files. She'll need to think of an idea to lay low, so she borrowed some money from Jose to get herself a personal ride and enough for gas. 

 

Alright, focusing on just Antithesis. 

 

"Jose, I feel like you still aren't telling me something." Asked Onyx, he didn't think he should tell her until things are clear of things. "Don't you have that power to predict whether I'm lying or not?" It just felt like he isn't telling his feelings towards Onyx. "Then I'm not hiding anything." So he just has to, he'll only confess after the whole mess of this. It's not like he'd die after the minute he tells her how he feels? Right? "I just want to know if anything is up." Onyx replied, so sorta. 

 

This felt like that one time, he was tied up, interrogated by the two just to answer that he was that costumed figure. It felt like stripping someone else's identity that he's forcing himself to keep hidden. 

 

Getting himself into costume, Aquamarine will keep watch here she can't handle drastic heats as much as Amado. He's used to the heat, he just doesn't really care about it. "I'm going to get a tattoo." Said Amado, what kind of tattoo was he going to get ? "Out in a costume?" Aquamarine just didn't think it'd be necessary, he just didn't want to be seen as someone he recognizes . As he left the safe haven. 

 

{ Five minutes later } 

There Jose sat on a chair, needles piercing through his skin and into his blood to create blots. "Is there this special woman you've got?" "Just put Onyx on my neck." "Interesting. What's she like?" "Violent." So that conversation escalated quickly, the tattooer creating a beautifully Onyx based color. Shady and dark, spelling out Onyx. It took about an hour to get the tattoo done, a bit realistic detail on the 'O' as a skull whilst as if it were a mix of beautiful tattoos in one word. The 'Y' tattooed out as a shark's tail. 

 

So it's going to take awhile for him to get that other tattoo of Aquamarine, another hour passed. 

 

Finished. 

{ Out of the tattoo shop } 

 

Back into his costume, at the top of a structure. To view the bright town before him, ignoring the hissing pain that any man can feel by touching the edges and rooftop. Wait... is he hallucinating? It can't be, from the far distances to see that its none other than 'Anna' no. This can't be right, it's not possible to bring anything, anybody back to the dead! No! 'No! NO! This can't be RIGHT! ARGH!!!' Internally screaming, fingers sunk against mask's forehead. 'Anna was killed, I killed her. There's no chance that she could've been brought back to life. This is brain ticking, nostalgic. ' 

 

Anna had been the reason why he's this costumed figure, the super villain and murderer. Not a hero in anybody's eyes, he's purely disgusted and confused to why the hell would a single person would dedicate themselves to repeatedly do the same thing to risk for others and die in honor for it. He isn't that kind of man. "Kill..." Hisses a super human standing distances away from Amado. 'Finally, something to help me think.' He turned to face at the other, but what the hell is it with these people considering people in costumes a hero? Not everyone in a costume will save your ass, they'd sometimes rape you, kill you. 

 

The super human leaping outwards at Amado, catching the other over his shoulder as he tosses him outward to a edge of a building. The jaw taking hit of the edge, half of his face being ripped apart from being tossed there. The body collides against the ground, only blood to form around his corpse. Amado shuffled to the upper jaw that remained on the building, kicking it off of the structure to make sure its normal. The body of the super human left in a alley way, turning around as he went off to head back to where Aquamarine and Onyx are. 

{ Back to Safe Haven }

"What tattoo did you get?" Onyx lightly tippy toeing to look over his neck to lightly feel something different, getting over at the other side of his neck. Her name on his neck, he really did care about them. His second tattoo, visible on his forearm to see that theres oceanic waters around a single name, spelling out Aquamarine . How is it visible? He's wearing regular clothes, but his hands pressing against Onyx's shoulders to press her down "Hey what are you-" "I saw.....Anna." "You mean you saw a ghost?" "No.. I saw her, walking, holding her things. She's alive.. but how? Is that even possible for someone to cheat death?" 

 

"Hey. You're over that, right?" Onyx didn't want him to re-experience his haunting past , he tried to think for a minute. "I am. I just didn't expect that something came back to haunt me." "She could be a hallucination." Aquamarine tried to help out what's going on, no, Amado didn't see a ghost. He saw flesh, skin, hair walking before him. He needed someone to cover for him, that there is Anna. And Anna is still alive, can't guarantee she'll be a friendly Anna. She'd attack his teammates. 

 

To his bed, he shoved his hand through its mattress. Trying to find the radar he left in there, groping something thick. Dragging it out of the bed's mattress. 

"Rain. 

I need your help." 

"With what?" 

"Something."


	2. Does this have to hit me like a bus again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Sorry if the Plot wasn't clear, it's about after the long adventures of Amado. Along with his team, what happened to him back then is the reason why he's this costumed figure. 
> 
> Anna, she's supposed to be dead. But another duplicate of herself, inheriting her every capability and her emotions. Things for Amado and Antithesis could get messier. 
> 
> In short, Amado's got one fucked up life. }

"That'll be thirty dollars." 

"You're a CON! AREN'T YOU?!" 

"Are you ripping us off?"

"Can you just calm down?" 

 

Flashing images of their future, the old wrinkly lady raising her hands away from the violent one known as "Onyx" whilst Amado grabbing her wrist to prevent harm done. The old lady's ability to tell one's fortune, Amado's fortune is 'Death' the two get a better out come. Though, Aquamarine disliked the fortune that their friend got. Out of the two, hag sitting at her side of the table thinking 'He's the only sane one. Even if his fortune is death, he wouldn't try.. attacking. But they just think I'm selling them out.' Amado's trying to stop the violence that's about to be thrashed on the old lady, no crime committed. 

"You can't just thrash an old lady!" "CAN'T I!?!" Dragging Onyx away from the fortune teller, I know why she hated it.. she didn't want to lose someone important, it's already happened once and she's not abiding to some STUPID fortune teller. To take a breather out of it, she's just defending him! "JUST LET ME AT HER!" "She's lying. Nobody can see the future, alright?" 'I love her so much.. I still have to keep holding on.' He could just think that he's fine with dying, but his teammates aren't. 

Aquamarine taking a breather out of that horrid structure. Onyx stopped trying to fight back, Amado choosing to go through his inventory . Selecting the walkie talkie, words spitting out of the electronic device. His one hand holding on her wrist, not aggressively , calmly. "She's psychotic, Jose." "Psychotic?" "Yes! Psychotic." "Anna never acted like that." "You sure? All I'm seeing is blood shed." "Where are you? Rain?" "Virginia Avenue." "Just stay out of sight, we'll regroup." 

Ending the call, same time as he tucked it away into his inventory slot. "Have you ever described to us what she looked like?" Aquamarine is just wary about this, he hasn't described her features it could be anybody, any foe. About ten minutes bullet past the clock, did he really have to explain at what's happening right now? Because this situation is drastic already, why? If that Clone finds out this costumed guy is the one she is in love with. Something unknown could happen to the two he's with. "Short pink hair. Isn't that descriptive enough?" 

Stopping, tapping Rain's shoulder gently. "She's got away." Rain's eyes read disappointment, she's fast, that Anna girl he has been talking about with them. "Where's her massacre?" Then Rain pointed to the bar just around the structure Rain is staying behind at. He shuffled himself only to go around to meet up the entrance, fissures formed against glass. Carcasses of men, bullets filled through chests, sockets, and so much destruction caused in a small amount of time. 'It's definitely Anna, this is her capability. And she can match mine.' He thought, going through the busted door investigating the silence. 

 

"Do ye dare threaten my bar?!" The bartender pointing his shotgun at Amado, trembling in fear his teeth chittering . "No, you know what happened here?" Amado didn't come here to start violence, he only does it for specific reasons and this is considered one of the most unreasonable things he's ever witnessed. "Yes. A girl came in asking for a mafia gang boss, so I pointed it out and then she started the shooting. It was unreal, she wasn't even hit by a single bullet!" "Does she have pink hair?" "Yes, how do you know?" "It's complicated. Where did she go?" "I don't know, she was too fast." 

 

Great nothing important for Amado to get information out of, he's gotta stop her from creating a mess. "But she also asked me about this, Jose! You know who he is?" "Don't have a clue." He took a breather, the bar is a mess. Hope that's the last sinful thing she's done out of her life, just what the hell is really going on? What is her deal with this causing a mess around things? 'I thought that Nick would've done something like this, but I was wrong. It was the girl that I used to love, but why?' 

He met up with the three, he leaned against the wall folding his arms under his breast. "I can't just believe that the girl I knew, would do something so irrational." His gaze averting to the walls, she's got a lot to answer for. He's gonna find her and put an end to this mess so that it won't get in the way, he'd prefer to get things done cleanly. "You have to stay out of this, that means you Rain." "What?! You're not joking? Right?!" "You think I want to risk your lives in this?" 

 

"What about that fortune?!" Onyx just didn't want to stay out of this, but he knows Anna better than anybody else. She wouldn't harm him, but its definite that she'll kill his teammates without mercy . "I know Anna, she won't thrash at me. Unless I spit out my identity." He has to do this, so its a little easier for them the press on their mission. Its like always that something would get in the way, but what about they just try to ignore this thing . "How about we just ignore this, Jose?" "I can't... even if I wanted to. She.." Rain didn't want him running after someone who looks like someone he knows . 

"Jose.. we don't have to do this. Let's just forget that she existed." Aquamarine suggesting this smarter idea out, she compressed her Azule hands against his shoulder. "You're right, let's just ignore this. It seems like we've been caught up in too much bullshit." So it had been decided that they'll just never speak of it ever again? It's better to leave a problem to solve itself than change its formula. As hours pass, there Amado stood at a carnival along with the two. 

 

"So the target is a..." "Mascot. I wonder why the hell he would be a hand. " He so --- wait, a mascot shouldn't it be like a informant or someone? This sounded out of character, whilst seeing someone standing out for attention from other people. Passing by a woman, a pink haired woman as the vigilante jumped on the other. "Joseph Marie. Tell me what you know? I know you're an informant." Toppling the hand mascot, pulling his head out of the hand costume to show a small mustached fellow. "I didn't think that you'd be able to find me. I thought mascots were a good disguise." "Tal--" 

Something pointed at his head, a gun slightly looking over to see that it's Anna. "He didn't do anything, leave him alone." "What if I don't want to?" "...that..voice...could it..." She recognized his voice patterns, it matched just to Jose's voice. Her gun taken away from Amado, as he already blown a bullet through a shoulder of the mascot. He yelped in agony from the bullet.. "OKAY! OKAY! NO NEED TO GET VIOLENT! I don't know where are those two are!" Then blam! A bullet filled his gums, Amado killed the mascot. 

 

"Wait..." She wanted to speak to the costumed figure, the gun over his head pointing it backwards. "You step back, slowly. This will end with you dead." Urgh, watch my own damn mouth, its nostalgic already again. "Okay.." She shuffles away from him, he stands up dusting off the slight dust on him. He tossed the gun to the other, giving her the gun back confused to why he just gave it to her without shooting her already. She got in the way of it. She deserves at least a bullet. Peculiar. 'No.. she doesn't deserve the truth, I saw something imprinted on her shoulder. She's a clone... would've figured that out.' 

 

Getting out of there, Amado and his teammates talking about something. "She almost recognized you!" "I know. But she isn't the real one, I saw a imprint on her shoulder. It's a clone code." "So if she's a clone.. how would she know its you then?" That's right, how did she know? Was she programmed to have the same memories as Anna? And emotions? It sounded just like her tone, her sweet sweet vocals. He just can't believe they'd try to do something like that, it's sick, bring back the bad memories? He's got no choice but to find answers from that clone of Anna. That code, '1551' it spelled out 'Anna' in digital form.


	3. I get answers

'Would this number still work?' 

The piece of paper, rough like sand but fragile like glass. It's Anna's number he's been holding for quite awhile, brownish substances made it look like a piece of paper that was found in the garbage. He hid the piece of paper away, it didn't bulge out of his costume. Sheltered into the hide of his inventory, alone inside of a phone booth. He repeats putting in the numbers, after a half minute listening into the one who will answer. "Who is this?" "You know who I am, Anna Faulkner. We used to be partners." "Jose.. you called me?" "I'm not asking you for a date, I'm doing you one thing. Meet me at a park, alone." "Don't you worry, I'm your only one, right?" Anna and Amado's conversation continued only for a few lines, 'til the phone hung a dead beat. 

'No, no you aren't anymore. I've got someone else.' He thought, getting out of the box as he pushed open the door. He's in front of the park just a few meters away, getting himself ready to get these answers from this clone '1551' . He hid himself into the bushes of the trees, green can blend his kind of green it can blend his figure so well it's virtually difficult to spot him in plain sight. A few minutes pass by the clock, there Anna sat on the bench. "You don't have to play hide and seek, Jose with me." She teased, as the costumed figure allows himself to bulge out of the green. "How-" She knew?! This is weird, something can't be right.. 

"I missed you, so mu--" "I came here to ask you questions not to answer lovey dovey shit with you. Who the fuck are you and stop that impersonating." "Anna.....Anna's clone. I have all of Anna's capabilities, emotions, thoughts, that's why I'm so drawn towards you." "My magnet would repel against yours." Amado hanging from a tree branch, a stinger bulging outwards to the girl's throat to get answers. "What happened to you? You used to care. Now you just don't." "Things change, pain changes alot of people. I'm asking you one thing, stop this murder it's just messy and you got in the way." "I won't stop.. but you can make me for a kiss?" "Hell no." She pressed her finger against the lips of his mask, he isn't interested into her anymore. This is a clone of herself, its not like they'd have any physical relation ship with one another. "I haven't gotten that chance you know, but I'll be better than Anna." "Don't you fucking say that name like you are her!" 

"C'mon now, that's not how you treat your girlfriend. " "Anna is dead. You're just a copy of her." There that ended their conversation Amado had left the area, Anna didn't really care about the things that he said. His tone, the way he talks, it's just her call of harmony to calm her down. 'Who would buy his interest that I can't?' She thought, turning around as if her heart felt like it hurt. A tear drop forming at the corner of her eyes, why does she feel this way? 'This, these emotions that Anna has. She really did care for him. But it looked like things just can't go back to normal now can it?' Shrubbery around her, beautiful night skies fill its beauty of the city. And surroundings, tiles, walls, murals, buildings, everything from sky high. 

 

{ Back to Antithesis } 

"Jose, what are you doing out in a time like this?" " What are you? My mom? I got information." "From?" "The clone. Of Anna." Rain's figure peeked out of the darkness slightly, the two starting off a conversation. "I tried to convince her, she denied. I have no idea what the hell she's really after." He adds to his reuniting with Anna, folded his arms under his breast. "It could be you she's after?" "I wouldn't really be the one to be open about myself to someone I killed back then and see a clone of themselves acting like that specific person." "Good point. Haven't you tried to kill her to stop the problem?" If this dilemma couldn't be solved through words, that could work but he isn't the one to go through something he roughly experienced painful. "That's going to be a paradox for me." Disagreeing to the idea of slaying this clone's life, he'll eventually try again to get her to stop this mess. 

 

Because if they encounter again, still how is nobody talking about the death of Fragile? That one indestructible, walnut for brains. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Amado's talking about their friendly friendship. "Yeah, it has." Replied Rain, the safe haven's door slowly creaks open to see that Aquamarine is just --- THERE'S JOSE. She almost was so fuckin' worried, that fucking fortune is a son of a bitch . She stepped right into the two's moment. "Where were you?" "Getting information. From that '1551' clone, Anna." "Did she do anything to you?!" Her tone sounded concerned, he looks at her silently. 

"No, she tried to offer me a kiss to stop her killing. I declined." "It's good that you didn't, she couldn't done something to you--" "Are you really going to let some old hag tell me what's my future?" "...no.. I just don't know if you should go alone. You formed this team." "It doesn't make me the leader, just a teammate in it." She hasn't been able to think straight for awhile, but she's trying to keep her chill.. Its her thing, Aquamarine's personality based on her physical gem. "You just should ask us if we can come. Me and Onyx." "I don't know about that, she doesn't know about my team." "You didn't tell her that you have one?" "Nope." 

 

{Several hours later } 

 

"See anything yet?" "No." Talking into the walkie talkies, Rain and Amado. 

 

{ To Anna } 

 

'WHY DID HE HAVE TO SAY THINGS LIKE THAT?! Is it because he's in love with someone else?! Is feeling wrong?' She has her face slabbed against the bed,she didn't think that Jose would've changed but he did. Another Hotel room she rented to prevent her identity from being known as that one person who's causing a bloody mess, like sum' frickin' pile of dead babies. 'It doesn't matter, I still care about him don't I? It's just his way of expressing his emotions for me. Right? There can't be someone else? He's the only one I saw.' 

She stands up, trying to recuperate from that short breakdown she's having. She wasn't able to tolerate it as much as 'Josie' Josie's experienced rejection from Amado despite their close relation ship. It's just something Jose's gotta do, he has to make a difference for the ones he's with. Not the ones he isn't with, wiping her arm over her pupils. 'But if there is someone that stands in my way between Jose. I'll kill them, just to be with him.' 

She thought, opening her window to allow heat to adorn her skin just for a little while. Her one eye squinting, what the hell is up with the neighbors upstairs. Just things keep shaking up there, her head shook from something else. 'Whatever. I still need to get rid of these mercenaries, terrorists to prevent another outcome of a war.' She thought, getting herself ready for another night to silently kill her prey without their knowledge about her. She inhaled and exhales the air. 

 

{ To Antithesis } 

 

"When are we going to--" "Meta human." Something being pointed out by Amado, to see a meta human just lurking the unoccupied grounds of Iraq. 'Isn't it already too hot for a Meta human to be here?' Amado thought, he jumped downwards to the meta human as its self being multiplied itself. Getting in onto the action, Onyx and Aquamarine, the two weren't gonna let him hog all the fighting now, right? "RRAAA!!" This meta human is rather violent, as it charged its way to Amado. He lifts his leg upwards to the side to kick the other into the torso, bones cracking due to his sheer /extreme/ strength just breaking through him like nothing. 

Aquamarine and Onyx combining their powers, first Onyx trapped the two duplicates of the other. In medium sized radius, tendrils holding them down like chains around it as Aquamarine . Used her water based powers to allow water to get mixed into the earthy substances, with that chain reaction building. It created quick sand, sinking the two into it. Only screams of failure and losses, shouting out into the open. This meta human didn't get its chance to show what it's fully capable of. 

Breath, oxygen, deprived of its will to breath. Everything left in its poor body, the two of them sunk into the pit of sinking filth. Only choking and unable to breath.

 

The Meta human that Amado kicked gets itself back on its feet, charging itself outward to Amado. As Amado gets around the other, he grabbed him by the shoulder with his right arm as his left hand bent the other's wrist . He puts the other over his own height allowing him to get hit rougher due to the solid concrete, Amado still holding on that on arm as he had the other on a lock against the ground. His one leg under the arm as the other is over the other. Kicking the other over just to roll him over, Amado's hands held on the wrist as it faces upsidedown. He cracks the wrist, another Meta human beaten down. 

 

To see that the two handled the two duplicates, he looked at them. "I still can't order you guys with good orders." 

 

So there. How did meta humans get themselves into Iraq? It just seems all so sudden.

He should be prepared for Meta humans to be here, Meta humans are everywhere in the Globe. They just don't have an end, do they?


	4. Calm. Down.

{ Antithesis } 

"You went out alone again." Onyx's tone sounded like a mixture of concern and aggression. "Calm. Down." Jose gesturing his hand to tell her to relax, yes he's been going out on his own to make sure Anna hasn't done anything wrong he just can't let them be with him. It's risky, for them, but his fortune spells out what he's getting. "You're telling me to CALM DOWN?! Think about what you're doing!!! You could've been killed! Don't you know that worries ME?!" Her finger nailing against his chest, again and again. "You need to get over it.. It's not like --" "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT AGAIN! IT HAPPENED!" 

 

"If you're going! WE'RE GOING TOO!!" She barked at him, her expression read a tiger that's ready to pounce out at him any time. "Okay! OKAY!" "Wow...." Aquamarine watched the entire fuss, she's pursuaded Jose to listen to reason. That kind of reasoning, god, she's just really violent. "Good. " Onyx and Jose made an agreement, he didn't want to involve them in between his searching of the pink haired girl. So,this old hag they met, she had the ability to see the future. None of the two have the ability to see or perceive the future itself, it's just to protect him. Being here could be a curse so unless they're outta here the situation for Jose being unable to go out alone is prohibited. 

 

As Amado and the two head out, Onyx shifted herself into a shoulder mounted feathery creature. A parrot, her color for a parrot is almost abnormal to think that it's a parrot so people would just be amazed by it. Aquamarine shifted herself into a dove, allowing herself to take the higher ground, a better advantage of things. Death has been an adversity for Amado to escape but the future tells it, that he won't be able to escape it. "Just act like a parrot." Said the costumed spandex, in front of him to see that it's Anna. "Don't do anything, stupid." He tells the other, but it's a wig it looks peculiar at physical appearance. Amado stripping the wig off of the other, to see its the albino. Rain, he inhaled and exhaled as Onyx transformed herself to a structure of her regular appearance. 

"Really Rain? The hell!" "It was my disguise." "Yeah, pale, red isn't hiding anything, Rain. You gotta hide all of it." "Smartass." "She isn't anywhere." "Seriously?" "Yes, she isn't anywhere." Rain's disguise should've been fool proof, Jose's pointing out that her idea didn't work. "This would have been easier if you let me borrow some money." "Ha..fuck no." "That's why it was just a wig." "Just make sure Anna hasn't done any random killing." "Nothing yet." 

 

"I got a target to kill." 

Amado stated, leaving Rain to settle her own business around here. A scope taking sight on their conversation, quite for awhile Anna has been watching what Jose has been up to - to stop her?! She's doing the right thing and he wants to stop her?! But who were they, she focused her eyes onto Rain and to the other one who shifted herself into a parrot again to prevent her identity as a "Gem'' from being known. 'Who the hell are they? Jose hasn't mentioned a single person was with him.' She's that good that she hasn't been able to be spo-- surprised, flinched, a dead look looming over Jose's shoulder. Straight into the eyes, she thought she's good as he is.. he's still the best of the best huh? She'll have to see if she can take out those mysterious attackers. 

 

{ Several hours later } 

{ Belieze } 

There they stood, looking around to find if there's any person around inside of the club. Anna disguised herself, into a pair of mens' clothing to obscure her appearance . Amado shuffles to Anna, yet two drawn guns pointed at the other two. "Who the hell are you two? Spies? Here to take what's mine, already?" "No, they're my teammates. I formed a team of super villains, put those slugs down or I'll slug you." He gently sets her guns down, his focused look stayed at the other. "You never mentioned anything about 'team' Jose. You never went with teammates. You were a solo." "I'm not a God, I can't do things this and there." "How long have they been with you?" "A year and 9 months." Without response, she kicked away Amado to get a better sight at the two. 

"You two must be the reason why he rejected me!" Bullets spraying at the two, small handed shields formed at the minute they would be facing a violent storm. "It gives me a better reason to aim for you two instead of terrorists!" Whilst Onyx and Aquamarine get themselves away from the girl, shouldn't there be hints or clues to what she's capable of?? "Hey! Jose, could you at least tell us something we need to know about her?" "Yeah, she's good as I am." Crap, so using their powers would be much more effective. Fighting her head on is facing a great fighter, getting himself up as he gets himself ready to fight. 

"It hurt me, so much when he declined my feelings for him. You don't even know what he's been through! Only I know!" She charged to Onyx, jumping on top of the shield as she stomped on top of it . At the other side, she fired her remaining rounds at Onyx only to have it cockblocked by Aquamarine's water shield eating up the bullets into his circular shape. "Hu--" Anna gets herself pressed against the shoulder, a finger tip. 'Crap not a---' A ninja technique, instantaneously falling asleep from it. "She'll be out for an hour." Amado explained that. 

"Can't we just kill her?" Suggestions, but Amado wouldn't simply just kill her. She might have been a clone, but that person who was clone.. is someone who meant something to him, hunkering . Green eyes staring down at the girl, he would kill her but that would bring just another repetition to what wrong he's done. "No." "What? You've never had a problem with killing, why now?" "It's not that. It'll just repeat. I did explain my history with you two." So they'll just need to get answers from Anna when she's awake.... maybe. 

 

{An hour later} 

"Huh? What?!" Cuffed , taken her free will to move.. these cuffs, her wrists, ankles. Sitting on a arm chair, her eyes squinting a little to get a better picture of the shady figure. "You're going to tell me, what are you doing this for? You've gotten in the way of my target, specifically a muslim." His sharp index pointing against her nose, so she's being interrogated by him. "You think that I'm going to talk? Come on, you know you can make me talk in any other alternative~" Lodged against her skull, a barrel of a desert eagle Onyx compressed it against her forehead. "What happened to you?" Anna's expression, perplexed. 

"What happened to me? Wouldn't the clone of Anna want to know? I never became a hero after the incident. I chose to be a super villain and murderer. Yeah, didn't I say this already? So you gonna start talking about why you're doing this?" "....I just wanted to do something right, something better for the world. Prevent another war, killing mercenaries and terrorists and different kinds." "Is that really all of it?" "Yes... I just.. thought, maybe you wouldn't have turned to a side like this." "Heroes don't exist..." 

 

That was rather easy, is that what she's really here for? Amado gait towards her, undoing the cuffs against her wrists and ankles to make it easier for the lady to get some fresh air. Stretching, she didn't think that he would let her live. Most of Amado's choices is always lead to death. "It's funny how I still love you." "...?" Anna's expression slightly brightened, just for a moment to look at him as she left the structure. "I guess.. she wasn't the one to kill you." Rain breaking the silence, in vice versa it'd be the same thing for Jose. He wouldn't kill a clone of someone he knew and was close with. 

"She's just.. trying to fix the world's war problems." 

Yeah, so that was what she was looking for. "I... didn't think of it that way. I've been under this Super villain Role that I forgot there's good beliefs from others." 

 

"If she wasn't going to cause your death.. what will?" Rain asked, wait did she know? Oh yeah, he explained it to her . 

"I don't know.. what will."


	5. I'm not being used to the ball

{ Flash back } 

{ Settling back into where Amado hadn't met the gems } 

 

"Nick." "Jose." Over his shoulder , he loomed silently to see the other costumed figure rise into his very eyes. ", Frienemy." Nick grabbed onto the hoodie of the other, tightly gripping onto it as he threw the other straight in a structure. Going through the glass window, bursting himself through it a few glass like cracks echo through the structure's base. Other civilians turned their back to face at the costumed figurine, seeing his outstanding costume it caught their sight. A basket ball court, finding himself in this hula hoop of orange, a fishing net hung around it like a nest. Nick leaping inwards to the fractured window, to catch up with the other. "You couldn't shoot a basket to save your life." Nick from a distant away, Amado pushing himself lightly off of the basket loop . "I'm just not used to being the ball." 

Then leaping outwards to the other, Nick is one of Jose's considered opponents to be able to go toe to toe with him. "Come on, like what we did." Nick's body language telling Jose to do something violent, Amado's legs sidewards high to the skull. One leg arched back to allow his form to stay at its perfect statue, his foot smashing into the other's face, his foot crushed the other's jaw . A bruises formed on his jaw at the moment Amado hit him, Nick eating dust, rolling smoothly on the sleek surfaces . "You still hit hard, huh." Nick laughed, cackling just for even a little bit. He might be unable to match him fully, tho he's able to touch Jose. 

 

He slowly picks himself even after taking a close hit to the face, turning around to face his 'arch-nemesis' that is this 'Amado' not really anybody knew of. 'Why the hell haven't these idiots left?' Amado thought, he's referring to these civilians, old, teenagers, were they here for the thrill of the game to happen? Or is it that they're here to show some entertainment for it. "You think this is funny?" Amado getting his distance from the male, already he's standing beside the base of the object where players throw the ball. Lifting the entire luggage of metals, screws popping from the tearing. "It's about to get funny." Tossing the object at the other, his grasping fingers around its metals had taken its place around the steel bars. 

Nick ran to the object Amado just thrown like he's got this 'unimaginable' strength. Jumping over its head, its entire figure sundering after colliding its twin. Bending over, its metals took the force but its entire figure bending back to the folks there. Sitting, shadows consuming the light around them as they ran for their lives to just get out. Barely took a stop, almost meeting face to face with an elder man. Luckily the older man hadn't been harmed in this, though, Amado himself isn't the hero of this story. He knows his own alignment is 'Neutral evil' and he's a super villain and murderer, he wasn't made for doing things that fight the darkness. But he fights inside of the darkness. 

"You aren't going to live.. " Said Nick, taking whats out of his own pocket. "6.89." That code, isn't that the codes for the Ion Cannon from outer space?! 'Everyone's gone. Will I be gone too?' Jose thought, he never thought he'd be embracing death as Nick himself getting out of the structure itself. 

 

Energy being charged, milliseconds, then a destructive load of ionic fire power hit onto the location into Jose's spot.. Fire, destruction, a massive crater formed around him. There he remained standing strong, a bit of his costume ripped from the destructive blast poured down onto him. No he didn't die this time, how was this even possible at all? He felt inferno flames on top of his shoulder, everything ripped apart. 'This surely would've destroyed an entire town. Guess I'm just this tough, huh?' He thought. 

 

{ Back to Present } 

'I'll get my revenge, you'll see.' He thought, looking at his own reflection.. to think, there wasn't any side for Jose on light or dark.. its just nothingness, thinking about that time he was abandoned by his own parents he didn't get a chance to bond with at all . Influenced to kill what has damned one's existence, it might seem wrong to a self conscious person but nothing is ever wrong with his ideas of thinking. Unchanged emotions, abhorring, aggression, slight mix of "Actual" emotions. 

 

"Jose. How long are you going to keep staring at yourself?" "Just give me a minute." "You've had about an hour." Aquamarine gently tapping against the door, a few knocks kicking in to just make sure he isn't dozing off about anything else. He gait to the door, slow creaks echo through the hallways whilst a relaxed person standing beside the door. Aquamarine, so just to help him out with this problem with his emotions he's getting used to one of the gems have to make sure he's fine. 

 

"When will you guys ever call me by my alias name and not my actual name?" "I'm used to calling you Jose." He thought it'd be easier to tell them that he's got an identity to keep hidden, everytime they call him it's mostly 'Jose' the word 'Amado' had been rarely used by them. Accustomed to this 'Jose' a little easier, they've known him for quite a long time. "Don't you know what 'Secret Identities' are for?" Replying to Aquamarine's statement about being used to it. 

"They're just nicknames. It's not like anybody knows us. We aren't openly known." Aquamarine just trying to calm down the conversation a little from the whole identity thing, yeah, she's right about him not being known like the two gems are. It's actually rare to find a costumed person lurking around an' 'bout. "You haven't met any other gems, have you?" "I think it'd be vague because there isn't any, but you two and those magic hungry creatures." 

Making his point. "There's other gems besides us.. they call themselves Th---" "Do I want to care about people I don't know? " He didn't want her to continue, he's already met these two and it's made his point. He's got two things to protect, Onyx and Aquamarine, prevent their gems from being shattered. "That part of you still can't change, huh?" "Being indiscriminate? Still can't. Neither can Narcissism can fade, its what I'm accustomed to and what makes me, me.." 

"You know, that super hero friend of yours. Josie? What do you think she's doing?" "Doing hero shit." "What makes you say that?" "It's what super heroes do, cliche things. Realism pointed out." Aquamarine remembered that they were tagged in some sort of mess, Rain and Fragile's mess. Caught in the fray of it, there he stands beside Aquamarine. "How do you know these things?" "Because I just know." He didn't really have to come up with an explanation, saying that he knows because he knows makes it easier on his throat's part of his speech ability.

"What's a diamond in your world, if 'Gems' are a race?" "The Authority of our world."


	6. The only option here.

{ To Rain } 

{ Las Vegas }

{ Grand Canyon }

 

'I got myself, heh, to think that'd be it for the indestructible shield. He would've been handy.' Feeling this mixture of dryness and heat teeming the country she's in, it was always the humidity around people who weren't accustomed to such heat. 'Can't I just rob someone?' She figured stealing could've been the easier thing to buy herself some air conditioning, she isn't used to this drastic temperature. She was free from prison, unnecessary it was, but tempting it is. 'Well, maybe this is my chance to think that I don't need a coffin to help me sleep. Just need to help myself. Jose's got his own thing, right? I shouldn't bother him 'til he's free of that problem he's got.' Her leg swinging back and forth, sitting at the lips of the grand canyon. 

'Wish I still was able to rest.I can't, sleep, I just wake up again after the minute I try.' She'd try to get her mind off of these things, off of the lips of the Grandcanyon, shuffling to the lights advertising its so called country called 'Las Vegas', it was a bore to lack a vehicle. A black sleeve wiping over her forehead, humidity, she felt the heat maybe she can crash somewhere. 'Damn, if I could at least have an hour of air conditioning.' 

 

\--- THERE! A tall structure, it could have air conditioning, running to the structure. Deviating through other folks that were in the way, after a few minutes . A blast of cool air teemed the albino, relieved of this coolness she felt welcoming her. A little ginger child playing around, her two twin pig tails hanging . Freckles adorned on her small nose, crispy leave green pupils, the child giggling childishly. Twirling around like a little ballerina, a small teddy bear tucked under her arm , brown,furry, able to hold with one hand of a child. "Huh?" She noticed at the corner of her eye, a lone albino sitting on a chair silently. She looked like a person who needed company, skipping her way to the albino like any normal child. Stopping, she crept a sweet smile at the corner of her eyes. 

"Miss, do you need company?" "I don't really have any." "Maybe I can cheer you up! With a few dollars!" This child is a innocent little kid who wanted to help out other people, picking through her own pocket handing the other a few wads of green. Rain accepted this token from the other, actual money! I mean, she didn't have use for it but its a kid so she'd play along. "Thanks, kid!" Rain actually thought this was kind of the child, the child helped herself to get on top of the chair of the sofa she sat in. "What's your name, miss?" "It's Rain." "My name is Alhambra! Nice to meet you miss!" 

 

"Yeah.Nice to meet you too, Alhambra." Patting the child's head, slightly rubbing her ginger carrot strands . "Alhambra!" Called another voice, the little girl's face turned to the caller to see that its a old lady. The child shivering from her discovery, she's afraid of that old lady she quickly hid herself behind Rain's trench coat. "Where are you deary?" The old lady didn't look that threatening, Alhambra had it different with that old lady. She wasn't even her grandmother! "Don't tell her that I'm here! She's going to hurt me!" The child's shaking, trembling, paralyzed in fear of seeing the old lady trying to find her. She didn't want the old lady to find her again, wandering out of her arms again. 

The old lady shuffled towards a mysterious looking figure. "Excuse me, have you seen a child around here?" "No." "Okay." The old lady convinced by little of Rain's words, she went off to continue her search in finding the small child. 'When I get my hands on you, little brat you'll be begging for mercy.' She wasn't planning to be the kind old lady to the child, Alhambra almost seemed liked the sweetest thing to hurt. Why was this old lady looking for this sweet thing? The child's pupils looking through the gap of her sleeves. In relief, hugging the albino's arm for this thankful thing she's done for her. 

 

"Thank you. I was scared... But you didn't let her take me. You're a good person." Alhambra showed her gratitude, still she didn't know where she could've gone to. "Can you help me find a home? Miss Rain?" Pleading for a place to be free of that torture, that misery she's had for quite awhile. 'Why did I have to agree to this child? She's sweet, but now I have to help her find something else? It's like I've been free of that one thing, I don't want to mention his name again. He's dead. But I'm d-' Being dragged out of the structure by the smaller child, baffled to why she just suddenly took action to get out of the structure. "Rain, do you have a home?" "I don't, why else was I in there? To cool off. But I have a address of a friend's house. He's fine with me.. using it." "Who is he?" "A good man." 

 

{ An hour later }

There, inside of Amado's safe haven. "Just stay here, kid." She gait to the door, slowly opening it make sure there wasn't anybody outside of the structure waiting. Safe, walking in the straight path ahead as the door sealed itself from behind. It felt strange, had someone been following the two whilst getting to Amado's safe house? Something curved, sharp, hooked itself around the throat of Rain. "Ahhk--" Bleeding from her throat, the old lady's heels piercing against her back. Rain's hands grabbing on the hairs of the old lady, tossing her away from her. "You lying piece of shit!" Hissed the lady, Rain holding her throat just to regain her movement again. 

 

Rains fingers readying itself for fighting, she thrashes her fingers against the old lady's corset tearing a bit of her clothing off of her. Blood sputtering out of her body, punching her across the face to keep a maintained distance from her. Rain looked at her own fingers, strange, so this is a thing or had she been watching some of Amado's moves that it somewhat adapted her just a little bit to savagery. The old lady wiping her arm over her lips, her toothless lips almost made Rain cringe from looking at it. Something glistening at her vision, adorned by her own blood. Her attention caught up to the old lady, the old lady in mid air kicking her foot outwards to the other. 

 

It hit Rain's cheek, throwing rain back meter away. 'Dammit, the hell is this old lady?!' Picking herself up, trying to recuperate from this fight again. This old lady didn't seem to go down without a fight, picking something through her trench coat. A magnum, firing bullets at the old lady as it went through her chest and forehead. Holstering the gun away, her throat is slowly regenerating from the silted area she has. The old lady's corpse, laid on the ground. There, the child's eyes filled in horror from the sight of what Rain just did to the old lady. 

"Rain! Did you do this?!" Alhambra almost panicked at this violent act, Rain almost looked like she was an innocent person. "I had to kid, she attacked me first." Costumed in the old lady's blood, her hands, blood trickling down to her boots. Senile blood staining her, it smelled raw, putrid for being considered first blood. It could've been fresh, this was an old lady . "I thought she would've done something less violent, she was a really bad person." She didn't think that this old lady would've went this far to get the child hurt again, it was her time.. to die. "Not even old people are... nice. Some are low as every other person is." 

 

{ The next following day } 

 

"Have you had parents before? Miss Rain?" The child wondered about her life, that seemed almost personal for her to talk about. "I don't think talking about it would be necessary, kid. I've got a lot of catching up to do." "What is that?" "The right thing." So it'd sound more parental for the child, violence this child already reacted too just by seeing people hurt each other. The right thing for Rain, wasn't what she meant, she meant it as killing the ones who turned her to this undead being. Payback, there's a small number of those who worked for that specific person here. 

 

"You were lucky, kid. And thoughtful. Keep it that way."


	7. I kill indiscriminately

{ Antithesis } 

{ 6 : 00 am } 

 

"You two stole something from me. Something I can't live without." A barrel cocked against Onyx's forehead, the person holding the gun to her head is none other than 'Anna' herself ."PUT THAT GUN DOWN! ANNA!!" Shouting outwards to the cherry stranded figure, Amado didn't want her to end up being a murderer. Like himself, a murderer who didn't care about remorse, or emotions. "If I put this down, will you return my feelings?" "..." Anna didn't point her barrel in any other spot only Onyx's forehead she's aiming for. "You give me no choice.. Jos--" 

Amado was being held back by Maxxiglass, shards of glass fly itself outward at the other. Anna dashing to a safer distance,right, seeing Amado miraculously get himself out of the trap he was thrown into. "ANNA!!" Free, he surfed along the smooth tiles just under his toes. He ran to the girl, his patience running out of morality with her 'emotional dilemmas' she can't just throw out her hate like this. Fingers clamped around her throat, her eyes appalled, would he really go that far for these two? She just can't believe he'd choose them over her, she's Anna, the girl he had loved back then. 

 

Collided at the spine of a pillar, cracks forming two times higher than her height. "You aren't getting anything. Is this obsessiveness of yours getting out of hand? First you trapped me and attempt to kill them before my eyes. I can't let someone like you keep running. It's ironic when I didn't want to kill Anna from before, now I'm tempted to." "What makes them more important than me? Huh? Is it that they were there for you? While I wasn't anymore?" "I told you not to talk like YOU'RE Anna. You're an abomination to science." Should he choose to murder her on the spot or ... spare her life? He could do it in cold blood right now, his grip around her throat tightening to the point of suffocating. Unable to breath, stopping himself from repeating history again. 

He let her go, her bottom hitting the hard surfaces."Do that again and I'll kill you. Be glad you're still someone I knew." He shuffled himself off to the chained beings. "W'hy?... you... you chose them. Over someone, you could've still been with." Weakly, her tone dry, almost like passing out. Amado expunging the chains off of the two, ripping the metals out like papers. Pieces of the chains thrown around, left, for pieces to be picked up. " 'ose..." Passing out eventually, her energy stripped from her, all of it faded into darkness. 

 

'Why did he change? Did he forget that I'm still Anna, the girl he loved? Did all of it even matter, I push myself. To cross the line, to only be with him. I can't get that one opportunity, can I?' She felt the cold eerie silence, mocking her, darkness only was in her mind. 'He knew how to-- no, he used his strength to get out. He became so strong. It's unbelievable, Maxxiglass is Earth's indestructible glass but it was just like paper to Jose. What happened to him? What was the real truth behind what happened. It doesn't change what he is, even if he wears a mask. Why does he reject my emotions?' Repeatedly, these thoughts were the only constructed sentences she could express silently. 'Did he forget what we have been through?' Her emotional pain continued, incapable of getting over this FEELING. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{To Antithesis } 

"Will.. you help me end my life?" Asked a homeless person, watching Amado stopping his tracks to silently rise his view at the dirty, dung smelling, alcohol breathing runt. "Please, I'm begging you! Kill me!" The hobo didn't want to keep this living, out on the streets, before Amado is going to kill this man's request for assisted suicide. "Tell me where's it from. Your suicidal desire?" Not all hobos did want to commit suicide, most of them didn't have good parents and lack of education lead to this. This hobo sounded very needy. 

"I was a lawyer, had a beautiful wife, two kids.. I got bankrupt, my children were taken by men. I wasn't able to save them, I guess you can say they lost their important part of life. My wife, committed suicide and called me a failure! I don't want to live anymore! I was such a coward, I was unable to fight the monsters." His lips tearing into a frown, tears begin running down his cheeks like its overflowing with salty substances. "So. Will you kill me?" The hobo picked through his pocket, handing a syringe to the male. 'His suffering sounds dreadful, that's the only way to help him.' He accepted the syringe, the needle going through the other's neck. Pushing in the oozing substances,into his body. 

"Thank...you..so much.." Amado chose to end the other's life, regardless of anything he's done to be a better man. He can't change what he is, the poor man's body slowly freezing to stiffness, breathing wasn't anymore for the hobo. Silence echo through the air, Amado had been hunkered at the other's corpse. He slowly closed the other's lids, he didn't think it'd be sincere to leave his eyes wide open after being killed. "He had a life.. A good life. A simple life." What a good man this other was, but Amado didn't understand why the good people of this world simply are the rarest to see. He didn't get why he wasn't one of them. 

He could've died peacefully like he planned. Here he is, aiding someone else's suicide. "Don't you feel bad for him?" Aquamarine thought Amado had remorse, he stayed at the unchanged expression like the same way he's still been. "No, it was the only option to help him relieve sorrow." He didn't feel bad about his actions, but sometimes even the Gems felt that it was still bad that he had to kill the man. "You could've just let him live." Onyx tried to suggest that, still was it even a option anymore. "He's suffered long enough." 

As the team of three went off to the safe haven of theirs again, hidden in this city of 'Iraq' . What kind of life did Jose have to live to not feel remorse, but the rest is aggression, hate, and this . What did he really have to experience to be over the human weaknesses? There inside of the structure again, he sat back against the wall in sullen silence. 'Counting that I really am the villain, I helped someone with their suicidal request. That's heavy.' He thought, he knew what it was like to think about things like that. 

A good person's life ended. 

 

'I remember being a criminal. It was Rain's fault, though I let it slide until I got my hands on the files of Criminology.' He remembered what happened after a few months ago. It was freedom he can breathe into, still freedom is with him. Its better to keep it that way. "Hey." Onyx tried to make a conversation, sitting right next to the other to cut off this silence. 'I guess silence should have been cut off.' "What? Onyx?" "How come you're so much different from humans?" "I don't consider myself 'human' ." Amado was aware of him being different from humans, humans had the soul of purity, goodness, fending off the evil. 

What about Amado? His shoulder being patted, his life almost sounded sad as any sane person would have. "Hang in there, you still have us. Right? It makes you human that you do care." "...I don't want you to two to be lead into the darkness. I was lead into it. I let it happen to me." "Me and Aquamarine are still here for you." "I'm glad to have you two by my side." He and Onyx continued to talk about something, personal, at this level of personal. It's quite something. "I don't want to forget Rain , she's the reason we were freed from being criminals." Reminding that he wasn't the one who found it if it weren't for his connection with Rain. 

"Was.. the fortune even true?" "Fortunes sometimes lie." To think about it, the fortune hadn't happened to him at all - that one day of him being killed. He shouldn't let his guard down, never for a moment will he think that he's immortal. He's still mortal, chances of him being killed are likely. 

His hands intertwining around hers, he felt happy being around Onyx's presence. He felt like he's kissing the feathers of a heavenly being, something graceful, but she's very.. very violent. That's his kind of interest, and it fit him and her perfectly. "Do you remember that we can fuse?" "I remember the details, you and Aquamarine turned into something really big. Four eyed. Four arms." 

 

'What did the purpose of life even mean?'


	8. Chapter 8

'Did it have to hurt? Nobody tried to save me. Heroes.. just don't exist..' 

 

Chained up, ankles, wrists, blood streaming down to her ankles a bit of substances sputtering on the ground. 'I don't want to live this life anymore. It's only abuse I get..' Her shoulders repeatedly shaking, her body felt the misery of what these low pathetic people do. Scratches, bleeding areas around here. She tried to move away, hearing the door open to see other shady figures."Hehe.. if it isn't our pet?" "Yeah.. we're gonna have fun with you." "Please stop! I don't want this anymore!" "You'll be doing this forever!" As the men gait to the defenseless, fractured woman. 

She's so afraid, when their hands took hands onto her. She felt the darkness overwhelm her, this must've been the daughter of that Lawyer had. "Daddy isn't here anymore! Get used to calling us your daddy!" Tears, she felt it but that's just at the minute when someone bursts through the glass windows. "?!?" Glass shards spread throughout the upper floor, the bare men didn't expect something to happen. "Kill the girl." Said one of the lustful men, the rest of the men went off to the door to find who was the intruder. "Who do you think found this place?" "Whoever it is ain't going to live." 

 

After a few minutes to get to that specific area where the noise originated. Seeing.. a costumed figure. "What makes you think you being here scares us?!!" "I only see dead men." One of the men charging in, Amado spins his thighs,waist, delivering a spinning kick to the other's face. Again happened to the other, another spinning kick to another foe. One of the men dashing himself to get to the drawers, taking out a long, dense, sharp weapon for blood shed ; Samurai sword. The man came back to charge in to the other, swinging the blade of metal. Amado caught the blade between his hands, his eyes narrowed at the other. 

Reflecting to show fear. He squeezed the blade, lightly pushing it down to cause the blade's metals just flung itself outward to person standing at the background. Sharp enough, it went sticking its metal into the wall behind the male. Blood gushing, Amado taking the broken blade from the other . Thrashing attacks at him with the remaining half, a form of a cross cutting into the other's chest. Then quick slices around the throat, with perfect form, seeping the weapon through the other's throat as the blade sticks itself into the ground by sheer /extreme/ strength. Amado wasn't going to stop there, the other one tried to run off to another direction. 

To a door, claws digging into the skin of the other to stop him. "Men like you, don't deserve to live." Grabbing the door by the handle, swinging it back and pushing the door violently into the other. The head of the other's skin, bones, flesh, smashed by the sheer force he offered. "ACCK---!!" Echoing torment filled the long hallway, the door thrown backwards as its metals at its side to hinge the door . Easily subdued, throwing it backwards throughout the window itself. He shuffled through the hallways, listening to the tormented screams of a girl. 

Closer.. and closer. 

He stopped on his tracks, the girl's mouth bleeding , fingers amputated.. one of her eyes bulging out of her physical body, the other eye rolling on the ground. Slimy, whip lash marks formed at the front of her body. Carved upside down peace sign ; bloody marks, looked like it was done by a sharp knife. Her testicles ; jarred inside of a transparent object, other organs were laid out in a tray. 'This world, didn't change. Not even fear can stop the ignoble.' The lawyer's daughter, dead, a man sitting right beside the girl. Over weight, he gets up, each bit of his greasy,slimy body jiggled. 

 

Putrid, dashing straight at Amado. He points his sausage fingers at the other, his bulbous head made it unbearable to look at him already. As the other gets close, Amado grabbed onto his fingers. Amado twirled, fingers cracking after he slightly lifted the other's fingers. The rapist knelt to the ground, his nipples wiggling for a few seconds. Shuffling to a table, a standard triple bullet flinging gun laid on the table. His finger went through the rifle, taking the gun into his hand as he pointed it to the male. "Please... I'm begging you." The rapist lying ; everything that a low person has done, wasn't done out of guilt or regret. It's carelessness, Amado is just like them.. but he's doing something different, he's the monster that nobody wanted to get near. 

"That's what all of them ask, mercy, I'll tell you what. I'm just like you animals, except. None of you animals have the guts to prove anything good will out of anything, you proved a point. I'm still like every one of you, don't think of it that I'd help you. Let you go out, womanize other women. The only thing here to do is, kill."A shadow formed over his facial expression. The bullets flew through the other, after that, he dropped the gun. 'Yeah, her soul will rest in peace.. that's what I can say.' 

Fiery hate, aggression, still pumping, overflowing this costumed man. He felt most of these emotions, he didn't care about what or who he killed. He just had to choose, and what's his choice most of the time? Being the bad guy, that was his choice to pick.

 

There he left.. he did something or someone a favor, he killed the monsters that hurt his family. Still, left them to die . 

 

He did someone a favor, to help out his family. But could he have saved them at all? Nope, don't think its that kind thing Amado would do.

A few hours pass. 

 

' I look at myself, wondering.. if I've been a monster the entire time.' His eyes fall down to his claw hands, that question, the winds pass by him. Was he right about himself, being considered a monster himself? Time told that he had already been the monster throughout these absurd things he's done. Hands that hadn't belonged to man, hands that belonged to a monster. He isn't turning, its his nature to what he is accustomed to. 

Still, how could he choose the two gems over a perfect replica of 'Anna' ?


	9. Chapter 9

"Rain.. she's hunting us down.." 

 

The cameras carefully examining the people, drastically, to go through crowds to see Rain and a child shuffling through many humans. Zooming into the albino, and the child beside the other. Moving to Las Vegas wasn't such a bright idea, thought if they left that one area she wouldn't be able to find them. This is mishap for it to happen, scribbling against a piece of paper then dragging the pen zig-zag on the paper, messing it up. The woman pressed her fingers against forehead, messaging it to calm herself a little down. Exerting a puff of air, her lips slightly parting. 

 

'Rain... You want revenge. This badly? You'll get it.' Skimming through her cabinet, fingers picking through assorted pictures. Dragging it out of the cabinet, her eyes locked onto the picture. Brief shades of dark ; at first glimpse, flickering it slightly to let its colors be visible. Rain, her expression to the picture only filled hatred. ''I took away your family, your life. Given you Immortality. What more do you want?" A metaphor, arranging her hair just slightly. Her fingers went through her brunette strands, the experiment she's made is after her, trying to calm down a little. "I made her, I shouldn't be afraid. I know her every weakness, it wouldn't be a problem for me." Come to think of it, she did make Rain. 

 

Knocking on the door, it slowly opened to see another employee working under her organization. "Miss. What are you going to do?" "Pray." "Pray?" The woman didn't utter another word, or blurt to what she meant by 'Pray' , slipping herself out of her office. Shuffling past the employee, the employee expressed a baffled expression at this term she meant by 'Pray' . 

 

{ An hour later } 

She knelt against a cushion for the knees, a statue of 'God' at the center of the main area. Her hands intertwined around each other, silence eerie through the church around her. Sweat crawled down her forehead, the heat teeming Las vegas . Humid, the priest sitting on a stool across the woman. "Did you come here to speak of your sins." "...yes..." "Go on." "I've created an undead abomination, it's a sin.. isn't it? I need forgiveness." Crashing through the windows of the church, it looked as if there were armed forces begin to teem the vicinity. "I need.. that holy.. water. Your things." 

Glass shards surround the ground, multi-colored. Rifles, shotguns, pointed at the other staff of the church. Their hands raise to show surrender. "You do this and you've caused a greater sin." "Sorry. It's something I need." The soldiers were quite a big number, taking the objects, small cups filled by Holy water. Statues, a bible, the smell of gasoline spread around the church. Slowly getting up, reaching through her pocket to pull out a desert eagle to point at the wrinkly old man. "D'on't...." Clicking the trigger, a bullet went through his soft skin and delicate skull. Clean, now a corpse, left on the ground. 

 

Smoke fumes exerting at the barrel of the gun, pointing it underneath her lips ; gently blowing off the smoky fumes off the gun. The objects used for 'Holy' things, taken, the staff of the church were old people. Bullets filled through their bodies ; unholy acts, as if it was done by evil itself. "Bag the bodies, reconstruct this place." Ordered the woman, to prevent proof from existing of this. The soldiers only followed to do what they were being told, whilst the so called "Pray" had its meaning filled in. 

 

A few minutes, men carrying body bags into somewhere else. Whilst the woman who had shot the priest through the head, standing at the spine of a wall. A cigar between her lips, smoky fumes fly upwards to pollute the air, it'd take about thirty minutes to repair the glass windows and make sure there wasn't a missing thing. Reconstructing the things she stole, it's a bit FUCKED up that she stole it and creates fake objects of the real thing. 

 

{ A few hours later } 

 

'Rain, won't know what'll hit her. She'll be expecting a quick death.' Sitting at a bench, silently her legs crossed over each other. 'I haven't had thought of doing this! This idea is brilliant! Fucked up! It's wrong to Christians, better that I get rid of the abomination I made.' Thinking that everything would be just normal for a little bit, though there's just a few shadowy figures hidden in the alleys of the darkness. 'This is going to be easy.' Prepared for the fight before it happened, almost seemed unfair if Rain could just find her at the moment. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Rain. How..come you want to do the right thing? It sounds good that you want to.. But is it right?" Alhambra's question sounded oddly specific, the thing that Rain told her didn't sound right. Sounds quaint, not many can display what is "The Right Thing" no nobody can do the right thing. It's difficult in trying. 

 

"It.... wait.. stop." Rain pushed her gently back to hide to a alley, remembering that face. 'Dr.Freight.' "Why?" "Just do as I say, kid. You won't get hurt." The child became slightly curious to what Rain didn't want her to proceed further into. "Okay..." The child agreeing, hiding her away into the alley. 

Shuffling herself to Dr Freight in plain sight. Unaware, the child has been taken captive by one of the operatives who used the shadows for cover. "Freight." "Rain... if it isn't a pleasure to meet you. Again. How's it been? Great?" "Why do you sit here? Make it easy for me to get revenge?" "Who said I'd make it easy on you.I'll take a wild guess you didn't come empty handed." "Wha-- Alhambra!" Wait... how long did she know about her companion, the child being carried by other armed soldiers. Struggling, the child tried to claw, bite, scratch the other it proved ineffective. 

"Don't involve her in this. She's just a kid!" "Oh, sorry. Forgot, its just between us." Rain wanted to stop them, but other guns and soldiers pointing in Rain's physical body. Snapping her fingers, one of the armed men snapped the neck of the child, her neck twisted like a rubber band. "YOU MONSTER!" "Wasn't that what you wanted? Between us? Revenge? So I killed another piece of family you would've still been with. Now then.. kill her." 

 

Bullets flying in the path of Rain, Rain crouches to allow the trench coat she has that belonged to Fragile to protect her. Hundreds of rounds hitting against the trench coat, bullets didn't pierce or go through the trench coat. "Hmm.. " Dr. Freight slowly gets off of the bench, shuffling to the trench coat. At the moment she's close enough to it, her brains flung outwards to a glass window, her eyes, lips, jaw, hurtled at the open. "That's what you get... you mother.... FUCKERS!" 

Pointing out her Positron Rifle outwards at the soldiers, anti matter shots at random directions. Hitting soldiers, accidentally hitting a car. Most of the soldiers, bodies, dismembered, blood teeming the surroundings. Blood streaming down Rain's forehead, it belonged to Dr.Freight, she stands up casually. Stuffing the Positron Rifle away into the trench coat, shuffling to the corpse of her companion. "Why.... did it have to be you." Kneeling at the body, a bloody puddle remained around the little girl's body. 

 

'Is this a curse to be undead? I don't know if it's a gift. It's a curse.. how I see it.' The car's shape, flattened down to a flat pancake. Her eyes trembling, a loss of someone important to her. 'If this is all done.. I guess I better regroup with Jose.... ' 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. I wish I knew what my existence was for

"Jose." Sitting next to the other, Rain nudged him by the shoulder to get his attention. 

 

"Rain." Slowly his gaze met with the crimson eyes of the girl, Rain felt as if there's something up with Jose. 

 

Her hand gently stroked his bulky shoulders. "You can tell me what's up, Jose." She figured if they can get along so well, it's time that he actually tells something that nobody could see. 

"I have...feelings...for..." "Who?" Jose tried to finish, it's just that what would anybody think. He hasn't made his move, he's doing something ahead of time before it could happen. "Onyx." 

 

"How come you haven't told her?" 

 

"You think I'd still be with her and Aquamarine for a long period of time? I'll die, not physical age, but something else I won't expect." 

 

"If you love someone, tell them." Rain is trying to help him out with his issue he's had.

 

"You think it's that easy, don't you? It isn't. What if.. I died permanently? Gone from their lives? You think that'll make them feel better afterwards? Rain?!" Amado had that thought for a life span, that someone he cared about he hadn't told his feelings to. 

 

"It won't happ--" 

"IT WILL. I've had this thought for such a long time. Me. Dead. Don't you get it? If I told her my feelings right now, wherever, we'd be together all the time! I can't... I don't want her to feel so fractured, broken, if that day happens. I don't want her to choose me.. over something she'd regret doing. If I died. " His fingers spread on his face ; he could interpret emotions, he's making the right choice. To prevent someone else's sorrow to be much more painful, he'll have to hold it back. 

"How would you think of that? You've done amazing things!" Rain didn't want to believe what he was saying, the thought of losing someone important to their lives. "I'm not the hero, sometimes. The Villain is the one who gets the punishment." 

 

"I'm not Immortal. I'll die. You'll have to accept it Rain. By someone else's hand." He looked downwards to his hands, shaping to claw like hands as he stared silently at the girl. Calmly. "I might be unable to read the future. Or perceive it, deep down. I know it's coming for me. Death." He gets space by standing up, Rain caught in a dead silence. She's watched good people die. But is it going to happen to JOSE TOO?! 

"I can't accept it!" Tackling the other, she pinned him against the concrete floor. "Maybe if I give you some of my blood you'll be able to regenerate! Just let--" "RAIN! THAT'S ENOUGH! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! STAY ALIVE!?!" He felt fluids of salty tears hammer against his cheeks, his collars being pulled inward to Rain. "YES! THAT'S WHAT I WANT! I'VE LOST SOMEONE ALREADY! I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER!!" 

Sniffles, tears, her head tucked into the male's breast. "You're family. The only one I've got." Rain's words echo through his mind, 'You're family. The only one I've got.' . "Would this help." Jose slightly broke the hug, his thumbs compressed against her cheeks to wipe off the teary fluids formed on her cheeks. He compressed his lips against her forehead, he thinks of Rain as "Family" . It helped her calm down a little. "Yeah. It helped.." Returning to the hug again. 

 

"..please don't die.." Murmuring, Rain was afraid to lose another person who meant so much to her. His hands went through her hairs; feeling the silky,smooth, snowy strands silently. "You have to be strong." Tightly; the hug pushed at its limit. Jose's telling Rain to learn just a little bit, Jose's able to accept reality on how it flows around him. Rain... has her sanity to be unable to bear losing another person important to her. 

 

It felt like something burned her soul, forcing a smile to express her emotions towards Jose. "I lost.. Alhambra, she was a good kid. Had a life ahead of her, I wasn't able to save her back in Las Vegas. Now, I'm afraid to lose you." She felt like a lost soul, these emotions, her hair dangles slowly due to the winds passing them. "That's family. Being afraid to lose one another. I don't want to lose you either." He couldn't lie to Rain; she's significant in his life, it's truly wrong to lie to someone whom is there for you. 

 

'I've stopped being afraid of everything. When I expect it, I'll expect it to come after me. Here I am, bonding, making another person significant in my life. I don't care about my existence, I care about theirs. They mean much more than mine. ' 

 

Thinking about it.. he didn't get the importance of life or live it to the fullest, he's never lived life like a normal person could do. He endures pain perfectly well, it's his state of thinking that is flawed. He sees that his existence means nothing, seeing the world different from his teammates and Rain's way of eyes. He sees things that are much.. darker than the abyss itself, he doesn't see the light. He only walks down a road of where darkness consumes, swallows, eats, kills him.. at a eternal time. He doesn't hallucinate, he has a different vision is all. 

 

"I'll try to tell Onyx.. when its right to." Those words helped Rain, that he's going to express his feelings to Onyx when he sees its the right time. 'When I do the right thing.. for them, and myself. When I face the after life. I'll let her know when I think its right to tell.' They're free, yet he doesn't go tales about his own emotions. It seemed impossible that he had feelings for Onyx, he could have emotions to either one of the gems. His heart belonged to Onyx only. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

{ S E V E R A L H O U R S L A T E R } 

A few feathers of a raven float gently to the ground. A enormous cast shadow hindering the light around Rain, his wings flapping again and again. Shuffling to turn around to face the other, it's just Gantz. His upward posed hair, raven, pale white skin visible to little areas. He always had a suit on him. "Rain. I'll take it that you were the one that disposed of my only option of gaining immortality. " "Fragile got what he wanted. There's nothing you can do about it.. Gantz." "I see. But that friend of yours. The costumed one. I wonder if he's my other chance at immortality." "I wouldn't go that far..." "Fine. Suit yourself, it's good seeing that you aren't alive still." 

Watching the demon fly off to the opposite direction of Rain. Leaving her alone, darkness only filled this cold world. 'The hell.. did Gantz want? He didn't bother fighting.' That made her question her own thoughts. She didn't think for a minute that Gantz's interest would lead towards Amado. This is something she should tell Amado if it ever happened at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Shuffling through the city of Iraq, nothing but his costume ; to anybody that wears a costume, they'd be sweaty in it unlike Amado whom is resilient to sorts of heat. He couldn't fly, teleport, he only had this as his form of transportation. 'Can't imagine, myself still walking on Earth, alive after everything I've done. A man like me, doesn't deserve a second chance.' His tracks stopped dead on its forward, a shadowy pair of bird-like wings flapping behind the costumed figure. "I've found you, finally!" Brief claps, enjoying it ; he found this costumed figure. Gantz's wings gently glide to the sidewalks, a minute, there he stands behind Amado. 

 

"I've seen the great things you've done." "Cut the crap, what do you want?" "You. You've proven to be a better weapon than Fragile." "What?" He circled around the male to meet him up face to face, keeping a distance away from the mysterious person. "I made, that indestructible fool. He never was like that." "You're not much of a genius when someone else can reconstruct cells like that." Okay, Gantz's intellect might be great but this Amado is unbelievably extraordinary to intellect. "What's.. Fragile's story?" "Well, answer me first. I need someone like you to do something for me." "I read your mind.. that's fucked up." 

 

So if Gantz wouldn't tell the tale, Amado would search through the mind of the other regardless of anybody he doesn't really care about. "You're a telepath?" "No, it's technique." So, Amado knows the story of Fragile, he didn't need to do a favor for someone else. "I was curious about you, I asked Rain. She said no. I'm interested to see what you can do." "What are you trying to FUCKING ask?" Gantz's reiterated, he disagreed already to what he was asking. "You'll see." Something shaping out of thin air, particles forming into something narrow, sharp edged twin blades to the side. Lava substances trickling down to the ground, melting the ground underneath its drastic temperatures. 

 

"Lava axe? Where'd you get that? A pawn shop?" Whilst the weapon swung by Gantz, Amado averting the other's attack as if it were dodging a paper airplane. 'He's smart, fast, impressive.' Gantz thought, Amado crouched over then tackling the other to get him to the ground. Rolling around the ground, there the two ; Amado's other leg compressed against the other's joint, his hands locking into the other's leg. 'Have to immobilize him quickly to get this over with.' Lifting the other's leg on his shoulder, both hands roughly pushing down the ankle. A little harder! CRACK! Not expecting that Amado would try to end this pointless fight at the start. 

 

The lava axe thrown at the other, Amado averting the attack whilst jumping away from the other to maintain a perfect distance. the axe hit through a structure. "You've got style, that's something I've never seen." ".." Amado preparing himself to avert another attack from the other, Gantz's is still standing before the other. "Hit me, I'll still keep standing. Heh!" Gantz's really wanted to fight the other, he looked different from most humans. 'I broke his ankle yet he's able to absorb the damage I've done to him.' He thought, he needs a better idea to take him down. 

 

Amado ran into the other, kicking him first into the torso and onto the abdominals of the other. Gantz clung onto his leg, smashing his elbow downwards but Amado slightly turned his knee to the opposite direction of his elbow. He twirled around, at the same time kicking the other with the use of his other leg. 'What the hell? He's not even down at all yet?!' Baffled by this other, he's unlike any other person he's fought. Able to take his hits, this would be easier if the other would get down. Every fight he's had always ended up being sidelined, him being unscathed, untouched, still he's a man. 

 

"You look like you aren't enjoying. How about this, we can continue this another time? You've actually put up a better fight than Fragile." Reading his facial expression, it looked like Amado didn't want to keep doing this repetitiously . His wings spits out of his back, he flew off to the skies heading out to the distances. A passerby, carrying a bag with her it was none other than Rain herself. Visible to see the costumed figure, his fingers compressed around a feather 'raven' color. 'Gantz...Emprana Machevallile.' He thought, this is the reason why he didn't get along with even other super villains. 

 

"Jose!" She ran to the other, why is he out of the safe haven? For what a walk? Stopping beside the taller male, her eyes widened to see a feather around his finger tips. "Gantz." "Yeah, mystery, bird man. Gantz." "You met him?" "He attacked me." "Who won?" "He fled." Tossing the feather away, it floats downwards to the ground to gently touch the rough surfaces ; concrete sidewalks. 

 

"You don't look concerned?" "That's because he's irrelevant. Anna's my main focus." The 'blood' siblings only trod down a path, Rain following Amado to head back home. Anna's been causing things such as blood shed lately, she hasn't stopped doing the things he wanted her to stop doing. She's good as he is, this could be a dilemma for him to stop her for once and for all. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{ Headquarters of Gantz }

"Yes.. interesting.''

Fingers tapping against a screen, the images of Amado visible to the screen of someone. "Who is that?" Said another voice behind Gantz, a cybernetic persons stood behind the other watching the demon look into the bright flashing images of someone else. Hito, wasn't able to complete his mission why - Fragile's good as dead already, so what's he supposed to do? What's his purpose as this second life? "Amado. It's what Rain calls him." "And nothing related to my target?" "No. I'll need to think of ways to understand this man. Out of all things I've done, was take interest into someone else..." 

 

"Who's that other one?" Hito pointed at the flashing images of Amado and Anna. "That... will have to be discovered. " Gantz didn't have the answers, there's things he will have to uncover from that man. "How is Rain.. involved with this man." That question made Gantz think, shuffling off to another area. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Jose. You should be careful, Gantz's is dangerous. " "Yeah. He's dangerous I get it." Rain wanted to remind him, to him, Gantz seems irrelevant to what's really happening in between what he's focused onto. "He's not important, ---" A bullet fired at Rain's direction, Amado tackling the other over to get down to see that its Anna again. "You've got a dilemma, Anna." "Jose, you aren't going to leave with her by your side. " "Neither that gun is staying in your hands, Anna. " 

 

Grabbing a can, hurtling it outwards to the other's gun as it's half split itself from the unimaginable strength it faced. Flicked away from her hands, looking downwards to the gun silently as she turned to face the two. "Rain, I can't do this alone." "Yeah. When are you planning to kill her anyways?" "Til' she gets some sense."


	12. Chapter 12

Averting the pink haired girl's attack, Amado can manage to still be more agile than the other. "You HAD A CHOICE! AND YOU FUCKED IT UP!" Grabbing him by the throat, pinning him to the ground. Socking him on the face, another blow to the face he created a barrier; preventing her from hitting him again by parrying her attack.

 

Flipping forward, whilst lifting her forearm upwards and downwards to throw her downwards to hit the ground. Rain dashed in to butt in between, kicking the other after she used a technique 'chinese getup' Anna could've dodged that but Amado's who's she's after. 

 

"He made a better choice!" Hissing at the other, Amado can recuperate even from someone who's his specific match. "I never make a better,good, choice in anything, I just do it." Amado didn't want to think about choices or what awaits him, its the 'butterfly effect' he knows of what he'll choose. The pink haired girl regaining her battle stance, running inward at the male. 

"What did you choose?! You chose someone else OVER ME! You know how much that hurt me!?!" In mid air, spinning a kick horizontally as it hit Amado across the face. Spitting into the other's pupil, Anna hissed at Rain's action playing a form of blinding. "Hn!" Cheap trick, better to play that move before getting hit. 

 

Anna with her back turned ; wiping her pupil with a arm to clean it off whilst Rain helping Amado get back up. "Are you alright?" "Is that a question?" Rain is just a bit worried about Amado, he took some hits this is one of those foes who can give him a challenge alone. Wouldn't make a difference with someone else helping out. "You've chosen foolishly, just think about it! We would've had children! I would love you! Everyday! You rejected me." 

 

Recuperating from that, Amado's expression unphased ; still, it's his preferred choice to do this to himself, and he's over it, he can learn to accept that this is what's he's getting. "I know what my choices are, I accepted that Anna died by my hand. Does that mean I'll love you back?" He pointed a finger at Anna ; threatening the other in a tone .

 

"Why...why do I get this.. I hold back so much.. just for you. " Whilst Anna was distracted with her weakness taking control over her, pushed beyond her thoughts. He snuck up behind her, Anna angrily turned her complexion to face the other as she grappled to his wrist. Thrown inwards to a window, glass shards going through the room yet to see a bare woman before his eyes. The woman running away whilst seeing a pink haired woman leap into the action, getting up after being thrown like he was light to Anna. 

Kicked at the back of her head, Rain butting in to help out her 'family' causing her to walk hastily into the wall. "Jose is important to me! You've lacked the experience to understand his suffering!" "You're wrong, I've understood him. He's trying to change, be a better person. Not a hero for anybody else." The anger being barked out at the albino, retorting back in response. 

 

"SHUT UP!" Anna dashed towards Rain, tackling her to go through the walls they'll collide against. Breaking through the walls, bricks, wood, rubble thrown at random areas. Once hitting the ground, Rain cursing in so much pain she's took from the fall. 

 

An excavated spot formed at the walls behind Amado, sticking himself through the gap as he jumped downwards to the two. At the moment he's at the inch side away from the girl, he hurtles a kick side pointed to throw her back away from Rain. "Y...you really need to kill her." Her words sounded agonizing, he's been told that HOW many times now?! "I would kill her right now and there, it'd be easy like I always do to my enemies. Still she isn't free from these emotions she has." He would do it, really, he would, still there's many reasons why he isn't going to. 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm Anna. The real one. " Blood trickling down her mouth, her mouth is a quite a exaggeration ; yes she's Anna, still, a clone of the other. Amado went through his inventory, picking out a tranquilizer gun as he pointed it at the other. It went through her shoulder, and another hit at her thigh... trying to reach her arms inward at the male, trying to give another hit. Tired, sudden exhaustion, her eyes slowly seal into darkness. Unable to wake up from that. 

"It's your chance! You can stop this. Jose. " He didn't have use for the gun, throwing the gun back at Rain baffled at why he gave her a tranquilizer. Picking up Anna's body, hoisting her body over his shoulder with the use of one hand. "What are you planning to do?" "Refrigerate her." Straight to the point then! 

{ Meat lockers } 

Cool winds fill the room, hung sacks of meat, sausages and other kinds of meat. Trying to wake up, her surrounding is a --- MEAT LOCKER?! The locking of the door, Amado left the other to be left inside of the locker. "J'ose..." Passing out again, Anna was left again but in a cold room. With nothing to eat.. she would get out but the coldness is getting worse. 

A temperature control, looked broken; steam spat out of it as the room kept on growing colder and colder. Her body, adorned by ice from head to toe. Frozen to death, could she be dead by any chance? 

 

{ To Rain and Amado } 

"You could've killed her. You chose to freeze her to the death. Now that's cold. " "Rain, she's a clone. She has been able to show her sympathy like a caring person would.. but that would stop her heart. Permanently." Amado's ideal choice for knocking some sense into Anna is to stop this madness, no he didn't kill her by his hand, one of the kinds of deaths that lead to being frozen. "They'll turn Anna to canned meat." "And why do you care about that? You wanted me to do it. I had alternatives to end it. Not by my hand. Too nostalgic." He preferred to take a different approach. 

 

"That's... kinda.. fucked up, Jose." "I know." 

Whilst walking back to the Safe haven. 

 

Unaware, that Gantz must've followed and planned to get Anna's help by saving her life. 

{ 24 hours pass } 

 

Waking up, pressing a hand against her own shoulder and her other parts of herself. Her temperature normal, looking over a shoulder to see a strange figure sitting on a stool. "You're awake.. that's good. I'm just curious, to know how much I need to know about Amado." "I ain't telling you anything about him." 

Getting off his stool, he shuffled to the girl to scan her. "Maybe you will, I've saved your life. He let you freeze to death, he didn't save you.. isn't that something you'd rather abhor him for?" "I accepted it. It would've happened, just turned out differently." "I did save you... you owe me something. Information about him." 

 

Seems fair. "I'll start at the beginning."


	13. Chapter 13

'I killed Anna again, nostalgic.' 

 

His mask lightly wrinkled ; fingers pressed against his masked face. 'I chose to. She wouldn't stop the senseless murder, what were they for anyway? She's an abomination to science, perfected, still not the Anna I know. ' Thoughts clouded by words, he would need space after doing something he once felt remorse in doing. He didn't feel remorse or express it emotionally ; like an empty shell . 'Cloning. Who thought of cloning someone whom is dead? Someone who deserves to die. Wait.. Norris. Could've been behind this.' Looking ahead in the scorching heat, perpetual in this country. 

'I've had sex many times to get rid of those thoughts. It worked. It came back to haunt me.' Eyes focused onto the reality simulating around him, roaming through alley ways he didn't want to repeat the intimacy actions again. People working, walking, playing with young toddlers and kids. 'What the hell am I doing with myself? Everyone's got a purpose, I don't. Anna was a good person, I don't get why I live. For what? See others living in happy lives. Some unsaved people from rape, children turned to child prostitutes. There's nothing I could've done anyway, human trafficking, nobody cares anymore.' 

 

'That was until... they came into my life. Onyx, Aquamarine. Especially Rain. They're important to me. Too much. I let myself kneel to my own human emotions again. Funny, don't the heroes usually get the girl? Date? Get married and get kids? I'm not that guy. I don't want Onyx to be shattered, fractured, if that one day ever happened. I act cool.' Short films of his history with the two gems and the albino, sticking a head in the open space ; free from crowds, people, just enough for one man to trod down that path. 'Still, do I walk to reflect or talk about what kind of man I am?' 

 

"Jose~ it's good seeing you again." Cooed a stripper, slightly teasing the costumed figure with a blow of a kiss. "You want to do it? Is that why you're here? You're welcome to make me your territory!" "No. I don't want that." Replying to her, passing by the stripper he knew. "Huh? You aren't gonna fuck me? Please! I want it!" Arms spread open, her arms tied around his. Slipping his arm away from her grapple, gently pushing her away to a structure. "Fine!" She acted like a brat hissing at him. Denying sex is one of the most difficult things to do unlike Amado whom isn't attempted to do it. He stopped himself, never wanting to let all misery be solved through lust. 

 

'It worked, help me forget.' He thought, ongoing about his thoughts, bubble thoughts swarming the top of his head. He stopped, whom this figure could be? Onyx, the woman of his life, the one he cared about the most. Sitting right next to her, whilst Onyx fiddling with a silver locket around her fingers. "Jose. Don't you ever just wonder, if this is all over. We can start fresh?" It opens, showing two small pictures inside of oval shaped sizes. "I..." "Is there something wrong I said." "I just... can't imagine that, Onyx. I wish I could, but its reality what's around us." "I can't bear it." "What?" "Seeing you like this. You've changed,your mind didn't change. Don't you just want to live happy? With us?" He couldn't speak, speechless, he replied by adorning her in his warmth, muscular arms around her. 

 

'Happiness ceased its existence inside of me a long time ago.' He thought, Onyx embraced him in response. 'I would say yes, but my mouth says no. I'm so sorry, Onyx. I would want to have a life with you, but.. a man like me? Doesn't deserve a second chance, not even if you think I do deserve it.' No words uttered, only those thoughts buried in the depths of his mind. 'You, you deserve it more than I do. You didn't sin as much as I had. It's better to live life, without me someday. I just want you to choose the right thing.' He couldn't guarantee it, that he'd be able to live for their sake. He'll die, be punished, just like the rest of these animals in the world. No safety for him. 

 

Just hell. It would fit him. 

 

Not now, he's needed. "Don't break your promise..." Onyx's words, sink deeply inside of his mind. That promise can't be kept, all promises would be broken, and Amado's promise is to be with them. "I won't." 'I can't guarantee it.. Onyx. I love you.. so much...' He'd try, this promise has been kept for quite a long time actually he's been with them. The silver locket's pictures were the two of them. 

 

{ Gantz's base of operations } 

 

"...." "See?" Anna looking at the digital images, no kidding that was Jose and some other person. Anna rose her fist rearing it back, hurtling it to the screen to fracture the screen. Electricity visible from the malfunctioning of the television, is that why he chose them over her?! He loved someone else?! IS that why?! "I should've killed her when I had the chance. She stole everything from me. That bitch." "He won't allow it." "WHY?!" Gantz has been keen about Amado through these screens, he's seen what he's capable of when threatening those important to him. "It seems he cares more about her than you." 

 

"I'll kill her." "That's obsession, Anna. Don't let it go to your head. It's futile. Going in fights with Amado now just is different." "I can't..." Tired from this emotional pain she's only getting as a offering, kneeling to the ground weakly. She was so quail when Jose would reject her emotions every now and then, she wanted to expunge the two out of existence and make him forget that they existed. 

 

"He killed the real, Anna right? " "Shut up....I don't want to be called 'fake' I'm sick of it. Trying to earn someone else's love is hard enough on me." Gantz reminisces about the history of Amado, he only knew of the past not the present. "What if I could help you get rid of the two? Would that make you feel better and show me respect?" "What's the point? Amado will just stop you. He's a force of nature that can't be stopped." Anna tried to stand, wobbling from her movement, fingers tracing against the hallways. Gantz's eyes narrowed, the point of things getting narrow. Did he not know who Amado is? 

"I could prove that wrong." Stating that, Anna didn't care anymore about what is going to happen next. She'll just go out when she's needed out there.


	14. *Damn them, its time I end this

"Onyx-- get down!" 

 

Normally a regular conversation could be done between the two, tackling the other to get her to collide against the sidewalks . Burning sensation above, it felt like drastic heats trying to get close at the instant. On his fours, looking at the light post that had been amputated in half whilst a Axe stuck into a structure. Steaming vapors spitting out of the magma remains on the light post, he knew who owned that weapon. 'Gantz.' With his face to face the opposite direction, two figures standing tall and strong. 'This can't be good.' Amado scrutinizing the two shadows, one is Gantz the other is ...Anna.. the clone still. 'How is she alive? Didn't I kill her? Gantz must've saved her. I'll kill the both of them! Here and now!' 

Alive and kicking, helping the other get up with his extended hand to the other. His tight grip strength didn't slip between their fingers, fingers of his slipping away from Onyx's to get ready for fighting. "Now do you want to be relevant? Gantz?" "So you figured that one out just by looking, huh?" "It's evident you want to be in the spotlight, fuckface." The first to speak Amado then Gantz responded, still what was it with Gantz wanting to be the one in the spotlight? "You want unwanted attention and had to undo my solved problem." Ready to lunge at the demon at any moment he would just get throw himself into action regardless of Anna being there. 

 

"She's MY PROBLEM!" Anna pointed a threatening finger at Onyx, wait, with these words being suddenly said out loud. Amado thinking about it 'Have they been watching us?' Looking around Iraq's buildings and light posts, cameras were focused on them. Getting his focus, Anna and Gantz charged into Amado. To get him at his disadvantage, Anna lunged at him spinning around him to get a proper head lock. Her legs around his waist to hold him, Gantz hurtling a punch at Amado. Amado averting the attack by dropping himself to get Anna off of him, that's a smart move. 

 

The ground cracking from the weight thrown down, getting himself up by doing a chinese get up. "Clever." Murmured Gantz, something pushing him back away from Amado it was a number of rocks thrown at him to get him back a distance. Amado returning to the other's side, these two are working together to kill Amado?! Or was it something else they were cooking up?! "RRAHH!!" Anna didn't care about planning, she ran inwards Amado and Onyx. Onyx forming something from the ground , rocks adorning Amado's torso. Then rotating to build momentum, then she hurtles the male past Anna. 

 

"ENOUGH!" With all that he's got, socking the other across the other's face. The speed,mass, velocity, Amado regular moves 20,000 miles per hour increased speed whilst in mid air. The mass of Amado's fist, Amado knocked out the other in a single blow after that. 'I would've cleaned his face off. Just would make it a little messy. Able to absorb hits, but could he take a force like that without being killed? I'll have to do the same to the Anna to make sure she isn't back. I only knocked him out, if I traveled at much faster speeds, his face would've been the thing clean off of him.' Amado's feet grinds against the grass, depression forming at the dash of the male silently. What did Amado do? He didn't hold back any strength, went past the border of berserker. He focused only on his strength and knowledge, if he'd go at 177,789 miles per hour he'd kill Gantz at the moment so he would know he'd knock him out. Hit absorption had limits. That's his maximum speed at blood lusted.

 

Onyx jumping in mid air, kicking the other across the face to get her back. Horizontally, then forming a brick wall object formed out of earth. Forcing it forward , the other flew just back away to a nearby light post. The light post bent from the collision it took with Anna's body, something hit Onyx on the shoulder a sharp bullet pierces through her. "ONYX!" Running inwards to the other before she would turn into a gem, grabbing it in his fingers as he dusts against the grass. "I got you two covered." Hito talking in between the two's communicators. "Damn... he knocked the shit out of Gantz." Now that impressed Hito, he saw the way how Amado knocked him out by a single punch. 

 

'Whew.' Amado thought, her physical gem body in his hands. 'It wasn't--' Gas eventually hindered the two injured beings, a flash bang blown in between the field. And just at that moment, they were gone. 'There was three of them. Still, they've got me down to my weakness. With Onyx at my side, I'd be unable to get the job done .. she's my main priority.' 

 

Four hours pass. 

{ Gantz's base of operations. } 

"You sure that was the correct information?!" "He's different now, how would I know that he'd be that strong and smart to know how to knock you out. Despite the hit absorption ability you had. He's figured that one out." Gantz's face stuffed by an ice pack, he still felt the pain filling his jaw from Amado's blow. "Sorry if the information wasn't crystal clear ! What you think one man can still be the same? I couldn't have figured that one out." "If you can grab him. Again, I'd be able to use the rest of my strength to knock him out for an entire day." "You still think he isn't going to kill you? When he wakes up? He has no morals anymore. He would've killed you there and now, not when one person important to him is in their weakest state." 

Anna had been taking a wide observation at Amado and Onyx. Did she really mean that much to him? "How about I kill his friends and Rain while he isn't aware of it?" "Dude, he'd be able to hear you even thousands of yards away. I wouldn't do it." Did Hito really lack the needed information about this specific man, he took out Gantz whom is a powerful being yet in one single punch he was able to get the job done. That suggestion sounded terrible, Anna even knew what he was capable of back then.. 

 

"I need that man!" "..not in the gay way?" "For power." "That sounds, gay, Gantz." 

Gantz suddenly shouting out loud, Hito socially interacting with him in a disgusted look. "I mean, you watch him through a screen." Hito's hands rose in slight defense, pointing out that Gantz has been doing that. "He's always ahead of us, Amado. Even if we randomly throw ourselves into battle, he'd know how to subdue us." Breaking the conversation that was clearly out of subject. 

 

{ To Antithesis } 

'I had the chance. I was so close to ending Gantz, and Anna. Now they want one goal. ' 

Sitting at the edge of a building. "You could've told me that you guys were being attacked! I could've helped out in the fight!" Aquamarine's tone sounded concerned. "How was I supposed to know? Me and Onyx were just walking for an hour, before all that happened. " "Just bring me along,okay?" "No, still got another target to take care of. A bald man." The things happening in Antithesis looked threatening, even to Amado. Someone whom is capable of going toe to toe with Amado.

"If I was prepared for what comes next." 

Heading off. 

 

To handle another target, once again.


	15. *Jokes

'It's time to come that.. I have to do it again. It's the weight on my shoulders I must bear again.' 

 

Shadows adorn his whole body, his fingers slowly curling itself to be ready for something like this. 'Gantz just had to. He had to make things a little different. Fine! If he wanted to be so relevant. I'll make him relevant, end this madness he's done against me. I'll kill Anna just like I did. Things can't be the way how I want it, huh?' Silence echoes ; trying to think about the dilemmas happening in his life. Do these things just hug him? Welcome him in the face of death, narrowing his eyes to look at his own hands. 'There's only one option, kill.' His only choice, it's not because he thinks its right, killing isn't right he only does it. 

 

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, trying to calm down before aggression settles inside of his vessel. "You aren't going to face this alone. I know, you've had it rough." Rain's words spoke like silver, Amado wasn't like any of them. "Sorry, Rain, I've been on this . You wouldn't get it like I would. It repeats, it happens, it wants me to do it again." "Is it that hard? To try? See a little hope?" "What is hope to me? It's dead, that's what I know." Rain tried to cheer him a bit, retorted by his sentences that speak the mouth of a man who hardly believed in anything in his life. "Hope is what you think of, I don't have any hope just the hell that awaits me." He never saw it, like everybody else did. Hope, every single other thing. No. 

 

'I don't know.. how to help him. But I'll try to be there for him.' Rain's expression slightly saddening, not sure what to feel about how Jose's sight of the world is. 'I just want him to feel safe, welcomed. He's my family.' "Rain, don't see the world like I do. Stay that way. I'm no better than the rest of these assholes on Earth." Rain gets in closer, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Not in my eyes." With those words, it turned Amado's face to look at the other. Averting gaze again, yeah, in their eyes, still to everyone he's around he is. 

 

'I wish I could open my eyes like you did Rain, still sane enough to think there's hope. I'm just sane to prevent myself from losing myself completely. Important people in my life, I don't know what I would do if I lost it.' 

{ Gantz's base of Operations } 

 

"I'm sorry, Jose, I'll have to use your cloaking plans for something." Anna murmuring, using a pencil dragging it against a blue print to write it down. These were his schematics, being drawn and numbered in these blue prints. Blank, will be filled by drawings and many numbers. 'I remember, his schematics for stealth. Unbelievable. The first man to develop resilient cloaking tech. ' 

"Is this a better way to defeat him?" Curiosity killed the cat, Hito being keen around the female working there silently. "Do you really have no idea what that he's capable of, Hito? If I were to tell you to go out there. He would know how to dismantle you just by looking at you. For a cyborg, you aren't bright." Lightly lifting her pencil up, shrugging her shoulders to express the apathetic emotions she's feeling at this moment. A strand of hair dangles before her temples, blowing it away to move away the strand of cherry. 

 

"Just get out of here if you've got nothing to do." Shooing the male so she's able to work in peace, the real one would've been disappointed in her clone. Using her partner's schematics against him is a low blow, it'd take about thirty minutes to fully draw out the blue prints of Jose's cloaking tech. His cloaking tech is far beyond incredible. 

 

{ Four hours pass } 

Zipping the small metal object upwards, it stops to the top under her throat. Adjusting the whole body costume, tightening it a little to make sure it fit her body . Concealing every part of her body, raising her other hand to put the mask on herself. 'Time to test this suit out. It better work.' Getting suited up for something, the colors of her costume a mix of black and pink. The pink stripes were over her shoulder and down to her torso, thick stripe of cherry over her facial part. White pupils ; for the mask's eyes. Finger tips a mix of cherry and light pink, most would refer to only pink due to the lack of their knowledge. 

 

A small EMP charge between her fingers, cloaking herself after throwing the small object at the ground . A volley of static bursts upwards at her, shortly its fuse died out leaving it to be a used object. Looking at herself, still in cloaked mode. 'Worked.' Slowly dark and cherry colors become visible around her surroundings, so is this something she should create for Hito too? No, she's the only one whom is able to go toe to toe with Amado. She doubted Hito could've been able to go toe to toe with someone like that, flexing her arms upwards. 

 

'Create something capable as Anna. We can't fail now!' Words shouted in aggression, trying to shake off the blurred images spitting into the depths of her minds. Looking into a flashing screen, the images showing Amado. "How could you have done this to me. We were so perfect.. not until they came along." She gait inwards to the screen, pressing her fingers against the screen. Showing images of the other two teammates he has. "I want to kill that.. Onyx. Who stole your heart. That belonged to me.Your heart belonged to me. Nobody else." Fingers outstretching into the screen, deep inside she felt so hardened and broken. 

 

Undoing her mask, a voice calling the girl to turn herself to face the other. He's impressed by the tech she's made, Gantz showing a little lip expression then moving along to mind his own business. She'll be able to bring Amado in no time with that, right? 

 

{ The following day } 

 

'If.. the clone of Anna has correct memories. She must have been able to remember my schematics for cloaking tech. Dammit, I'll have to eliminate her before she spreads it.' Waking up, his body sits up normally in position. He wore regular clothing, didn't think he'd need to change into costume every now and then. He slipped himself out of bed, shuffling himself to his wardrobe as he pulled it by the knob. Slowly, to show his folded costume in place. 

 

Suiting up. 

 

When getting himself out of the safe haven of his. The others weren't aware he wasn't inside of the headquarters. "Jose." Anna's voice speaking like an angelic being through the emptied sidewalks and streets. Uncloaking herself, showing that she herself that she has been using his cloaking tech. "You used my tech? Cloaking won't do you much." "Who? Me? And these two? Yes. Most likely." Raising her hands upwards, to show a very tall, massive red skinned being. Tattoos curled around the shoulders, forehead, and visible parts. Horns pointing upwards,curved with a hint of flames sticking out of it. 

Long yellow sharp finger nails and toe nails, a track of flaming prints under the other. A sinister grin formed on the other's lips, Hito a cybernetic being stepping into the light. A shade of dark helm hindering his facial appearance and lips, looked quite advanced for a machine. "You're alone now. This is going to be alot harder for you." "No, just for you two it'll be hard." Correcting Gantz, that sinister grin deforms to a frown to express a stern look at the male. 

 

"You won't survive. Jose." 

So on, the battle commenced again. With Amado against the three of them head on.


	16. *This is the fight of my life

A bullet firing into the path of Amado, averting the bullet point blank he went up to Hito first. 'Dammit, did I have to pull my rifle on him?' The cyborg thought, Amado gotten close enough to Hito. Then another attack, from Gantz his yellow finger nails clawing inwards at Amado. Dodging the attack, Amado is fast but two figures surrounding the male. "How are you this fast?!" Exclaimed Hito, Amado ducking over to strike a blow into the other's shin. Hito flailing, he lost his balance to stand at the minute then Amado punching the other upwards at the face of the other. The mask popping right off of the other, pieces of it scatter around. Getting over the other to let him get hit by Gantz, Hito thrown at great distances and took a pit stop to a structure. 

 

Through three structures. Anna using her cloaking tech, grabbing Amado in a headlock from behind. Raising his elbow upwards then lunging it back into the abdomens of the other, being free from her grasp as he headbutted her into the face at the back of his thick skull. Cracking her nose, moving back away towards a wall. Hitting at the wall, she hits the ground on her knees . Her fingers compressed against her nose, her running nose streaming blood under neath the mask. Getting back up again, no she wasn't going to be brought down by Amado. 

 

Amado at the top of the demon's head, using his horns as a form of holding on as one of Amado's fists lunged into Gantz's pupil. Tearing out a eye, a hissing amount of pain he roared loud enough it'd echo through Iraq. Evident, by now the three should've been awake already. And a finger seeped through the demon's eyes, piercing a claw tip through his eye to blind him quite fully enough to enrage him. 'What a fool, he might have strength but I can simply blind him.' Leaping off to Anna's direction, whilst the other sounded enraged. "I don't need eyes.. rgh.. to see you... I can smell you. " Cursing,grunting it sounded like a terminally ill animal trying to speak. 

 

Gantz throwing punches out at random directions, how was this tank simply outsmarted by this one man. "You have no boundaries to how you fight, do you, Jose?" Anna being able to recuperate, Amado throwing in a punch Anna managing to avert the attack. Anna rolling around the other as her elbow struck him at the back of his body, Amado's arm outstretching to grab her by the elbow after getting hit. 

Amado countering her attack, his forearm hitting against her elbow to create devastating damage done onto the other. "Neither do I care that you're Anna!" Clawing his finger tips across her torso, ripping off a bit of her costume as blood spits out of her torso area. Taking the pain, she lunged inwards at him grabbing him by the throat to choke him down. "YOU SHOULD'VE CARED!" "She was dead. You're nothing like her!" Then Amado kneeing the other into private spot, screeching in pain to where she's been hit. 

 

Getting off of him, she held her spot where it hurt there. "You copied me! You tried to kill the ones I loved! Onyx! Aquamarine! I'll kill you without hesitation!" He jumped towards the girl, his hands taking a grasp by her throat to snap her neck. Kicking him away, throwing him inwards to a light post. It detaches after taking hit from Amado's body, but Amado in that moment. He managed to grab the object, then rotating it for a couple of moments. He hurtled it towards Anna, she rolled over to avoid contact to it. 

 

Amado's acrobatics, using it to safely get himself back on the ground again. Anna charging inwards to Amado, kicking him right across the face as he rolled across the rough concrete floor. "Were they the ones who made you feel important? When Anna was around?! NO! Anna was the only one!" Picking him up, lifted over her height as she threw him to a tv store . The glass wall bursting , pieces of glass shards uncluttered around him. "You're right, she made me feel important. That's been dead for awhile!" Tripping the other over with the use of two of his feet;getting her to collide to the cluster of glass. 

Pushing herself up to help herself. A sharp shard went through her shoulder, piercing her against the ground she felt the pain inside of her body. Tolerating this pain, kicking him over to the open space she caused just a few moments ago. The two recuperating, Gantz still blind and unsure to how he'll be able to get Amado. 

 

'This has to end, it has to. ' Amado helping himself up. Seeing a sphere bubble form around Gantz's skull, trying to steal the oxygen out of his lungs. 'Aquamarine?' Anybody with water powers, he knew it was aquamarine. Gantz's struggling, flailing, then a pair of tendrils pull down on the demon's legs to strain him down on the ground. 'Now that I think about it, this would've been done alot quicker with them. ' Seeing two figures standing behind him. "You really went off in your own? Goddammit, Jose!" Rain barked at the male, silently looking upwards to see that they were prepared for battle. 

Gantz beaten. By suffocation loss. 

A mild flame burning the waters surrounding his head to turn it into fumes of gas around his head. "You have.. Rain, and your other friends-- GUK!" He sniffed the air, trying to respire clogged up in his nose by rocks filling his nose. Struggling to get it off of his nose, these were just the clever tactics to win in a battle . Less use of magic. Still it'd stall him just enough for Amado to end this. 

Over at the tv store. Anna jumped straight into Amado. This is the moment when he should end this madness once and for all. 

 

When Anna got close enough, swinging a punch across her jaw. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Just like that, her teeth, skull, flesh skin, torn, stripped away from her body. He cleaned her face off clean, he stopped the fighting between him and Anna. Blood stained his knuckles, Anna's clone lifeless and dead before Amado's very hand again. Woah, how did a mere mortal even do that to someone who's his own capable match? Insane. Unbelievable. 

 

'She's dead. 

 

Finally, free of that. Now the only thing I've got to kill is Gantz and his friend Hito.

No, they left at the moment I killed Anna.' 

 

So was their problem solved? Can they just move along and act like nothing happened. 

 

The two gone.. 

 

They're still on the loose. 

 

Which means, they'll attack again. Amado will have to wait.. for when it will happen again.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, Aqua, where's Onyx?" 

"She told me she was going to get a 'Tattoo' with your name on it." 

"You did get tattoos with our names on it, I thought it was sweet of you."

"...Was that word necessary?" 

"You mean 'sweet'?" 

"I'm just not used to it." 

"You have too. I mean, do you have feelings for Onyx?" 

Before he could've answered, Rain butted in between their conversation. Rain wanted to defend her blood sibling's emotions before Aquamarine could've scrutinize Amado's feelings, trying to gesticulate, flailing her hands at the other. 

"No,no,no,no it's not like he'd have feelings for her! He acts like steel!" 

Aquamarine's eyes focused onto Jose, her ability was to tell if someone were lying or not. 

"You... really have emotions for Onyx, if you love her why don't you just tell her?" 

"I can't.." 

"What?" 

"I would tell her, yes, but the only thing that hinders me from doing it is my own fated death. It'll happen again, but permanently, I'm only doing this to prevent her from being far from insanity. If I died, and she chose the choice to bring me back to life.. I wouldn't want her to do that. Aqua, just keep it a secret. You'll have to accept it, when I die, it's permanent. I don't have the power to avert my own death when its fated to happen." 

 

His brown soft eyes gazed into the puddle of alcohol, he couldn't lie to Aquamarine she can tell if he's lying already it's a futile tactic to pull something that involved barging in and changing the subject. "You're not going to die, are you?!" See, see his point of view that why he couldn't tell them face to face it's because they can't personally bare the pain built into them when it happens to him. "I'm.. sorry." "You don't have to be sorry! You don't have to die!" He felt Aquamarine's arms tangle itself around his torso, in silence he looked at his own reflection. What did he see? A flawed man... 

 

"You know, Onyx and I wouldn't want that! It'd scare us... I wouldn't forgive myself if it happened to you!" "Aquamarine... you have to know that... I can still die. It's not a fantasy we live in or magic, this is reality and you have to accept it. I never had a purpose in life the moment I existed. It seems a better ending for someone like myself." Aquamarine's arms tightening, Amado can't see it the way they do. Happiness, Amado would be happy in his life if he had Onyx to be his. He would do it, but no, he can't... he can't perceive the future but he knows better. Villains don't get the happy ending. 

 

The heroes do, right? 

 

He wasn't a hero. "You're family." "I can't perceive the future but I know better, that family will die. I've lost my sense of living yet I don't want to die either. It's because I'm doing it for you two. ." Visible tears forming at the corners of Aqua's pupils, his thumbs pressed against her cheeks to wipe off the substances off her face. "Just stay alive.. for us? Please." "I'll try." Amado couldn't see it like every sane person did, happiness, it's because it died off and only an abyss swallowed him to think that there's nothing in life for him to have a purpose. "You're supposed to be chill, Aqua, I know you want me to see the bright side of things. I can't, I'm... sorry." Humans were supposed to be emotionally happy, he wasn't like his race at all, not a single bit. 

 

++ An hour passed ++ 

 

The door slowly opened, light flash going inwards at the trio. Onyx, it felt like a drum roll pumped into his chest over and over just gazing at the woman. He didn't express it, noticing the tattoo across Onyx's neck, the rest of his name leading to the wrist of hers. She chose a 'silver' coloring, it seemed fair to choose something silver, it reminded her of him. Seems fair that having tattoos of each other's names, especially a full name. 

"What's the matter, Jose? Surprised?" 

"Yeah. I am." 

"You got our names. Seemed fair." 

 

The love of his life, this woman called Onyx, gem, that is. 

 

++ Two more hours ++ 

 

The two, sitting across each other whilst tapping each other's bottles of alcohol. "You know, drinking isn't that bad, it helps." Onyx and Amado having a exchanged conversation, Jose's lips tried to form a smile. "It does. I'd drink with the one person that matters to me." "I would..too.Jose." Whilst Aquamarine staggering through the safe haven, her footsteps looked almost wobbly as she tried to control her footsteps. "You two..getting drunk?" Aquamarine laid across the floor, her bottle of alcohol in her hands as it spilled its substances out of its hole. "zzzz..." 

 

It aided them, Onyx's eyes shutter as her head falls inwards to his torso. Her bottle of alcohol released from her hands, setting his bottle of alcohol away to his side . A free arm around her waist; to comfort her whilst sleeping as his eyes looked upwards. 'There's this life.. that every man is given. I'd accept it, but I can't.. I can't let go of Onyx.' Looking around the surroundings, mostly stacked bottles arranged at a side. 

 

Fingers clamping around her silt skirt, his other hand knotting itself around her waist to hug her. He tucked his head over her shoulder, thick strands of spiky gray shady, Noir touched his face. 'The both of them gave me a purpose in life I can't forget. But what would've been my purpose if I hadn't met them? Still would be the inevitable death I'll face again. Onyx makes me happy. Happiness for me, is already being with her and the two.' 

 

Carrying Onyx in his arms, he trods to his two man sized bed. He places her at the right side of it, her body slipping away from his hands . The cushions compressed by her weight, the bed felt smooth and rarely used for anybody. 

 

The same for Aquamarine after he did that.

 

There he'd be sitting right beside the available space, his hand holding Onyx's hand. Fingers intertwined with the other, he'd wait for the time to pass by. He felt the light glowering through small holes, it felt like a new day , yet the same thing he only gets at the end of it. Still difficult for him to alter his vision of things, he didn't sleep it's because of watching the two. 

 

'Dreams are just dreams.. mine my own sight of me dying won't be a dream. It's just gotta be that way. Nothing ever is a fantasy, it'd be stupid if it were one.. makes everything meaningless. ' 

 

The albino sitting on a wooden chair, her back leaning against the ribs of the chair calmly. Her arms folded under her frames, her eyes concealed from opening it had been quite awhile of drinking that one night. Did they deserve to relax just even for a little bit? 

 

"Jose.. you're still awake?" Opening her eyes, mostly seeing a blurry sight at first before her vision cleared up. A yawn filling the room, her arms outstretching upwards to wake herself up. "I am." "Why? They were able to sleep." "I'd sleep if I wanted to. I'm fine." 

 

Is he fine? Did he truly mean that when he's fine? 

 

Fine meant alot of things. 

 

Amado felt alot of things.


	18. *Thief

{ Through streets of Iraq } 

 

'Anna's dead. I got nothing else to deal with, right? No. 

Gantz and that cyborg are still out there.' 

He thought he'd have a free day without the need of exerting energy; he never could be easily exhausted, he's still mortal however. A cat running past the other, not jerking at the infrequent appearances cats usually make around streets. It's common, ignoring fashion stores, typical grocery stores to what most people are drawn into. Going through the town, he did this whole 'photographic memorizing' part to make sure he didn't forget where to go on the way. 

 

A camera zooming in Jose, it blinked to recapture the other's appearance. "Ah-- shit.. he's looking at camera 42. And there goes out another camera." Jose heard the minimal second click, another camera screen left into a gray buzzing screen. Hito was in charge of keeping an eye on Amado, still their eyes were being demolished piece by piece when attempting to get a inspection closer at Jose. 

 

The last image Hito was able to grab onto was Jose's eyelashes threatening him; expressing aggression silently without words. 'I don't want to have another camera looking at me.' Calmly, he turned the opposite direction of the camera. 'He's watching me, I'll make sure he won't know what'll happen next after I get messy with his face.' He pauses his tracks, shielding his eyes with his fingers over his face. 'Who am I kidding. I haven't changed, not even a bit.' 

'Have I always been like this? Narcissistic even at birth? It never changed. ' 

 

"Boop." 

A pale finger tip pressed against his nose, a jungle of snowy vines dangling to see that it's Rain. "Rain?" "M'wah!" Her fingers cupped the male's cheeks as her lips gently presses against his forehead. Her heels rising up to meet at the height of the male, wait.. he heard something, inaudible to normal beings whom lacked the discipline for hearing. He loomed over a shoulder, Rain thought that he didn't enjoy her affectionate love. "What's the matter? Not enough?" "It's not that. Someone else is here." A frown crossed at the corner of her lips, hoping that it could've been enough for Jose.

 

She considered him her 'blood sibling' despite them not having equal features and traits. It wouldn't be anybody else, there hardly was anybody that could've replaced Jose. It's better that she met him. Rain's focus locked to the direction Jose looked into, quirking a brow silently. "There's nothing, Jose. Are you seeing things?" "It's cloaking tech, my.. cloaking tech." 

The footsteps of something invisible getting behind Amado, echoing through his ear drums ; surely nothing ever changed for him when it comes to uncertainty. Pushing the female's head down, ducking over . A light reflection spitting out of its cloaking, the tiny noises of squeaks and locking on a physical body. Hito, Jose circling the obscure being as he hits the other under his upper body area at the right side of his rib cage. Regaining posture, his forearm hitting against the abdominals to push Hito back to a distance away. The cloaking flicked, glitching, heated static spitting out of the other's body . 

 

Visible. 

 

Sparks, Hito grasped his torso as little critters scaled his body. It repaired his parts that took damage, recuperating ; silently he bars his fists right beside his cheeks. "I've seen you fight, Jose. Fighting like you would allow me to hit you, right?" "Where's Gantz?" "Not here, it's just me." Steamy fumes dancing upwards to touch the skies, Hito hurtled a fist inwards at Jose as he averted the other's attack. 

 

Amado moving inward, using his right leg to kick the other by the right shoulder then his left leg to kick him right across the jaw. 'I thought it could've worked!' He thought, but whilst in mid air Jose's foot collided against his nape, pushing him downwards to hit the ground . Yanking on the arm of Hito, with both of his hands, the arm facing upwards at the grasp of Jose. 'He can adapt, dammit, he's too fast. '

 

Torching fumes spat from his feet, dragging himself forward into a building. Getting off of the cyborg, leaping back to leave the other's head being shoved straight into the building itself. Hito's head gotten stuck into the wall, Hito's hands struggling to get his head out of the wall. Finally his eyes and ears were able to function properly as his head focused onto the figure. Scanning him for any potential weakpoints, nothing availed to his search , silently he'd be disappointed and he's going to die.. and end up with Fragile in Hell. 

 

"NO!!" He lunged over the height of Jose, hands ready to grab onto anything ; that move had been a mistake again. Two stingers went through his form ; one at the spinal cord of the other whilst the other through the upper level of the other. 'His spinal cord still exists, making it a disadvantage for him.' Then expunging his stingers;crossing in a form to pull it off. "It's gonna take alot more than that to demolish me." 

 

Faceplanting the ground, getting up as he stood up once more. 'Ugh, I'm going to have to find an alternative to end this fight. He's a cyborg. Wouldn't that mean he'd tear up after speeds like 20,000 would rip him apart?' He wasn't aware of his 'weakness' still Amado got his logic. Running inwards to the other, fingers clamping onto the torso to grapple onto him silently. Running, unbelievable speed the machine is going through. 

 

Each piece of him, it felt like tearing apart. Speed like this, no he wasn't something fast like this. For about ten minutes for running, Amado tossed the other inwards to a structure. 'The mass of his very being is mostly metal and the speed,velocity, duration he's taken should rip most of his usable parts off like paper.' The arms, legs, those parts looked almost like it'd tear off like a string of gum. It just looked like Amado had to run and make Hito's points burn so much that it would melt right off. 

 

"What the hell did you do?!" 

"Wow, I'm going to answer you now? 

Does it hurt? It does, doesn't it?" 

Overheated sparks flashed at the other's limbless parts. The building had a path of cracks leading upwards, Hito found himself defeated yet the other didn't use his weakness against him. He used his knowledge over science and physics, a trail of rubble had remained behind Jose. Like millions of rocks symmetrical into one direction, Jose rose his fingers up with only five fingers. He counted down, slowly, Hito's expression changing at the sight of seeing him curl fingers one by one. 

"What the hell are you counting for?!" 

Then to zero... Hito's head exploding, dancing flames leaping upwards to reach the skies. A torso without any limbs, headless, static spitting out of the limbs.. then a short fuse blew out a short flame, the flame consuming the oil, metals around it. The body itself, Jose already had his back turned around to face the direction to a opposite direction. 

"Hey!" 

 

Exclaiming loud enough to draw Jose's attention to a albino. 

"Hito's weakness is electricity! I almost forgot to tell you t-- uh... wait. Did you use electricity?" 

Not using sugar coated words; she wanted to tell him to the point what was the weakness of Hito due to Amado being unable to kill him quick enough. "No, I ran fast enough to the point of his ligaments, joints would burn out in the speed. Regularly, humans who can't tolerate speeds like that would be a remain of only a heart in speeds that match up to 10,000 miles per hour. 20,000 miles per hour for a robot would burn the rest of his parts. Only to the point of exploding should've worked." 

 

{ Back at Safe Haven } 

 

"There's only Gantz left." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Hito is finished, I've dealt with him. He's done. Aquamarine." 

"Yourself?" 

"Yes. Myself." 

"Gantz is tough, you'll need our help too." 

"He won't go down easily, I can agree on that."


	19. Chapter 19

{ 6:00 am }

"Hurk!" 

 

Something surged through Amado's body; his body jerking back away it felt like something is overflowing him. Like a puppet, he'd look over a shoulder to aim towards another Meta human ; an enemy again? These abilities were a little different, it stopped his muscles, bone, blood, were frozen like a block of cinder. 'What the hell.. am I supposed to do? A meta human with this ability.' It was an inevitable attack that mainly attacked from within the male, his forearm shook barely as he slowly rose it to face the other. 'I'm not the one to give up. If this.. one arm is all I got. Then this is what I'm going to use against it.' 

 

'I feel the pain overflow my body. Still, I don't try cursing the pain. I have to focus. On this Meta human. Or it'll kill me.' The metahuman ran towards Amado, tackling Amado at his thighs to bring him down. 'FUCK.' He couldn't move physically, slowly he heaved his fist towards the meta human as it hit right into the other's face. 'Really it couldn't dodge that?' He thought, using his only one hand as he dragged himself towards a light post. Pulling himself upward, a frigging unmoved body being carried by one arm. Cumbersome body, he could hardly move so he maintained his distance from the meta human. 

'I'm going to have to kill it, somehow. With my condition at drastic disadvantage, I have to be away from it. ' Its hands shifted into enormous hand sized fists ; mass increased at supernatural rates. 'You have got to be kidding me now, a meta human who is able to bring me down to my weakest and this?' He thought, his eyes narrowed at the meta human. It reared a fist then Amado would spin himself with his own arm to lift his entire body weight. Both feet narrowed to the other, it hit the other at the jaw - hearing a crack relieved Amado to know that there's progress . 

 

"Hk!" 

It didn't tolerate the mass of Amado, Amado's knees were at a kneeling position. 'What kind of Meta human is able of such things?' He thought, slowly focusing onto the Meta human from a shoulder. 'It didn't touch me. It hit me in the inside.' He reminisced that about ten minutes ago, a enormous hand grasped onto the vessel of Amado. "NGGG!!!" He really felt the pain overflow him, his one arm stayed away from the curled fingers crushing his body. 'Eloganated. This would work.' A stinger spat out of his wrist, then he pierced the stinger deeply into the flesh. Seeping into it, a thick layer of flesh ripping apart slowly. 

Like gum, it was like a medicine, the meta human's blood that spat out of the other's wrist. "AGH!" It turned away, facing the opposite direction with his wrist spewing out blood. He shaped his other usable hand to a normal sized hand, Amado pushing the thumb and fingers off with all his strength.'This is the third time I've almost seen death really get close to me.' He'd drag himself towards another post, yet a outstretched vine darted towards Amado. It tangled itself around his ankle, drawing him back towards the meta human. 

He hung upside down before the meta human. "You thought you could've won?" The meta human's fingers gripped on Amado's torso, his eyes had cracks of red around the pupils; angered, his blood fueled with anger. "You get a reward! Death!" It changed its hand, refraining his fingers from being a close inch near Amado. Shaped into a machete, watching the machete swing towards Amado. Then with his free arm in use, he pushed the cold steel weapon back to the other. It swishes off the other's neck ; cleanly, it looked satisfying to watch the skin tear off, blood beginning to hurl outside of its own body. 

 

Amado by now, already hit the ground, trying to get up again. 'I did it again. Beat death. Suck on that.' He thought, he'd look upwards into the puffy white marshmallows. The clouds, cloud gazing. Ignoring the people whom were passing by him, just a few people. It's early, his temples slowly sealing itself. 

 

++ A few hours later ++ 

There laying right beside Rain. He quickly arched his back to sit up , he had a baffled look caught on his face. 'Rain must've found me. I have to be thankful for that. And the pain's gone.' Each finger heaved itself ; wanting to make sure every muscle is able move properly. He swung his legs at the side of the bed, getting himself off of the bed as he sat up . Shuffling towards the main area, seeing Onyx sitting at the center of the room. "Onyx?" The sound of his voice caught her ear drums, her head looked over a shoulder to lock eyes at the other. His silver eyes reflecting towards her Onyx. 

'I'd kiss you on the cheek, lips, hug you, but sadly it's gotta be this way. Me just holding it out 'til the end.' He thought, his silver eyes locked onto hers, silently he'd enjoy memorizing her sculpture. 'I'm not invincible or immortal, that's for sure. I could die still. I predict the outcome, it failed again. Yet someday, it'll get to me. Overmatch me. I don't even have a clue to what it'll be. But I know I'll be the one dead. Not them. My gut tells me that. I won't get a happy ending.' 

"Onyx.. I'm...I'm.... happy to be with you." He reiterated a single word twice then completing his sentence, he found it difficult expressing how truly he felt about himself. He really wanted Onyx to be his, but if he did it . It'd just be any time. 

Seeing a smile form on her lips ; that was enough to buy his happiness. It's a good thing she didn't ask about where he was, it's usual trying to memorize the place and where the targets would go. He dodged a bullet ; metaphorically. 'Is this just my purgatory? No answers found. No answers to where the hell my damned 'parents' are. ' 

 

{ To Gantz's HQ } 

'Hito's terminated by Amado.' The flashing green images reflect into his eyes, watching a short explosion after Amado dealt with Hito. Looking around himself, it looked like its just himself against this costumed threat. 'He has no code of a hero. He's not a hero, he's another supervillain. What's his vision? Does he see anything?' Turning his chair around as it circled itself in a doughy manner, facing towards the papers of pictures of Amado. Standing up ; a slight jolt of the office chair occurred. He moved towards the pictures, he walked right through it. 

'Could he have seen things like Fragile's mother? Orphelia? They seem alike. Towards vision. Ending all that's good to prevent a repetitive condition. He didn't kill the Filipino Superheroes however.' 

These thoughts would run like a game of tag. 'It's just. Me Gantz.' Hands covering his temples, slowly his hand unveiled his pupils to show his newly set of eyes on him. He needed a winning chance, having eyes should work. Still, that one Meta human whom was so close to killing Amado. 'That meta human, surprising. Yet rare. I won't be around to see it after.. for what? Eternally? I'll be back in Hell. With ... Francois again.' 

Ugh, dying was fine for him but having to re-experiencing to deal with Fragile's shit again? it felt like a nightmare ran through his mind, skin tingling from pure disgust at himself. He never wanted to meet up with that fool again, it looks like that day will happen .

 

'Is he going to be much of a dilemma for me? All I wanted was to cooperate with him. It lead me to this point, there's really no turning back. Is there? By cooperate kidnap him and force him to work for me. ' 

{ Back to Antithesis } 

'Gantz is the only one left. And I have another target to take care of.' He thought, sitting at the edge of a building. Whilst Aquamarine had been spinning around at the edges of the building and sides, it didn't really scare her with the height. She's a rather calm person about it, then his eyes would look out to Aqua. He'd grab onto her wrist at the moment Aqua had spun herself around, a arm pointed downwards at Amado. Tightly, he couldn't let go of her wrist she didn't really think about resisting Amado's grasp. Sitting right beside the other. 

"We're in this together." 

"Nothing can break us apart." 

"Yeah. Nothing." 

"We'll be living in a different world. Somewhere where all of this madness won't be dragged along with us, Jose." 

"I hope you're right."

+


	20. Chapter 20

{ Wizard Dimension/Parallel Dimension } 

'Wait... what the hell am I doing back here again? Was I sucked into a portal without my present knowledge?' 

Fingers compressed at his mask, his legs set like a bridge forward to where he had been sitting again. A shadow crept over his figure, slowly he'd look upwards to see whom it is again. "Shana?" "Jose. I know, you're confused about why you're here." With that said ; a hand extended towards the costumed being, Amado accepted the aid of the other as he gets himself off the ground. Naturally he'd look around himself, the homes had hay for roofs and bricks for the structures to remain in place. "What does the Witch need from a costumed guy?" Questioning this, he didn't think it'd make sense why he had been thrown into this world again. 

 

"Aren't you capable of magic that moves at light speed?" He could point out that she didn't need his help, she went off to the opposite direction. Following the other in silence, seeing a much apologetic manner from the folks whom had been staring at the witch. "I didn't think that the portals would still go off haywire, it brought you here again. It's going to take awhile before another portal can bring you back to your world. You helped me from before, I saved my world thanks to your help." Explaining with her gestures pointing towards other spots in the town, spitting out random animated objects into their world. 

 

"Genesis?" "No. It's something else, Jose." He would think that it was Genesis' doing, making a stop to a certain structure. Shana covered the male's mouth, crouching over to look at the corner of the wall. Taking a peek at the portals, it spat out Rain into the world. 'Shana better not react to it.' He thought, grabbing the woman by her wrist to pull her away from doing something foolish. Preventing her from interacting with Rain is a good idea, the witch's lash quirked at the male's action. "What are you doing?" "That's Rain, you don't just attack things that come out of a portal. " 

 

Agreeing with the costumed man instead of bothering to rebel against his point. "I told her about Shana, that Shana is dead. You have to stay out of sight." Adding that, Shana would try to suggest an idea. Stopped by Amado's add up, sighing - for now it's time to play cool for now. Amado shuffled inwards to where Rain is, the albino looking around her surroundings to make sure she isn't hallucinating. Her hands touching the ground, groping the ground to make sure it wasn't a mere illusion to her perception. "Huh? This world has an 'Amado' too?!" 

Picking herself up, a threatened look at Amado. "No, it's just me. Your blood sibling." His hands raised in defense ; trying to make it sound believable, rain looked into the beings' very shape and anatomy. Trying to focus. 'He's got the voice. Who am I kidding, anybody who talks like that is my family!' She thought, shrugging it off as she shuffled inwards Amado. "If you're here, --- wait.. how did you get in this world?" "Subtle." His personality fit the one whom she called 'family, still what's the whole thing with him being stuck in this world. 

"What's going on?" "Alot." 

Rain turned to the opposite direction. A sudden portal appeared at the two, at quick reaction Shana's use of magic to point towards Amado. The portal tried to suck in the two, Amado's feet tried to fight off being dragged into the ground. "What are you doing?! Don't you want to go back home?! With them and me?!" "I-" He could've answered clearly if it weren't for the violent pulling, Rain got herself thrown inside of the portal itself whilst Amado had been dragged by a whip at the moment he was close to being dragged in there. 'I didn't get to finish.' 

 

Sitting right beside the witch, he didn't carry a expression. "Shana!" Another voice caught Amado's attention to face the other being. Amado groaned, that one being's voice it was none other than Genesis' voice. "You said it wasn't 'Genesis' , Shana." "Couldn't tell, he's got two voices." Getting up, he'd focus onto the warlock, eyes narrowed at the man's very being. "Can you tell now?" Trying to lighten the mood, the whip that was tangled around his ankle poofed into little dusts of magic. Sparkly bits scatter under him, the other looked closely towards Amado. "It's you again, silver eyes." "I have an alias for a reason, dipass." 

 

"Jose! MOVE!" 

Shana shoved Amado to the side, throwing out her first attack of magic into Genesis. A speedy blast of green, Amado could be able to get close enough to Genesis if he could get around him. Crouching over whilst the two had been blasting spells at each other, he managed to get around Genesis. He gripped his arms around the other's throat; performing a headlock in the other's throat. "Gn!" "Good job!" "Can I kill him?" 

 

"First, I'd like a word before you do that." Shana walked towards the very being, her glare reflected hate at Genesis. "You were dead, its impossible to bring back the dead.What did you do?" "I went to the future to get myself a fix. Looks like I gotta do it again." 

Then at that moment, under Amado and Genesis, dropping under a portal it thrown Amado into his realm. However into somewhere gruesome, pushing the other away as he leaped to the opposite direction. A wood chipper Genesis enters into, his entire vessel shredded like a piece of paper. Substances being transported downwards to a certain can, bones, flesh, organs, skin, all of it had been turned into nothing more than a puddy like canned meal. A bit of pupils were visible on the outer area of the lidless can.

Standing right beside Amado, looking at the other male to express 'Where is he?' Amado's finger pointed towards a small object, quirking a brow at the small object. "Are you even sure? He's man sized." Taking a careful move towards the can of metal, stopping at the sight of a pupil sticking out of the can. Bulging out of the thick substances, hindering her mouth with her right hand. Turning the direction at Amado. "Thanks. I think, I'll wait for another portal for you to be sucked into." 

 

With that said. 

She used her magic to recreate a portal; transporting herself into her world again, it looked normal for Amado to take sight of it. 

Both had left. 

{ Standing outside of the structure. } 

A tail swung over Amado's height ; averting the other's attack, he'd flip backwards to place his distance from the other. "I was going to go to where you lived. But here. I don't even know where to start with. You were just magically teleported here?" "Yeah, magically. Gantz." 

 

Along side with the Gems, silently he gazes into the eyes of his teammates. "Is that a joke?" Snorted Aquamarine ; to her she'd view it as a joke since the word being used by someone whom didn't possess specialized magic abilities sounded funny. "You tell me. You think I'm joking?" 

"We were looking for you. It's just, weird for you to suddenly appear in a meat shop." 

"Subtle."


	21. *No more devil

{ Returning to Antithesis against Gantz. } 

'New eyes? He must've had a ocular surgery.' 

 

Amado's eyes stayed at the being, watching his height, mass, every part of him increase at supernatural rates. The clothes turning to crispy ashes due to the fire adorning the demon's body. Tattoos shaping itself on his shoulders, knees, hands and torso. Wings sprung out of his back, blood hurled out of the formed wings behind Gantz's form. A pathway of blood had formed a trail of crimson ; fresh blood, Amado anticipated and waited for when Gantz's attack. 

 

"RRAHH!!" It's loud enough to sound like a uproar; the roaring beast charged inwards at the trio. This gave Aquamarine an wide open shot ; creating a trail of limpid waters at the other's path. To slope towards a structure, yet tryin' to play intelligent . His wings flapped upwards to get him off of the ground, the waters dart out at the light post. Completely masking it in substances, waters trailed down the eight sided object. A stop sign, Aquamarine's abstract wings sprung out of her back ; mostly water , unreal to how the wings were displayed into the eyes of Amado. 

 

"Wha--" Grabbed by the wrist, being dragged upwards to take the fight to the skies. He didn't scream unnecessarily, it seemed sudden without telling him that she was going to use that as a tactic. "Is this even a fair fight?" Amado's fingers gestured in the perspective of his own, this has given Amado a major disadvantage due to him being well carried by one wrist and Aquamarine is the one whom is flying. A sinister grin curled the demon's lips; this gave him the upper hand in the battle. He flew himself towards Amado, heavy winds pressed against the red skinned being. 

"Throw me." 

"What? Why?" 

"Yes. Just do it." 

 

The idea of throwing a man that weighed about '250' pounds made up of pure muscle, Aquamarine's arm alters its physical appearance to meet towards a massive arm. Simply shape shifting to have the strength to throw him, throwing him in the path of the demon. "You've got the disadvantage here, don't think you'll wi-- GNH!" The object thrown at Gantz, at that moment before the other could've finished his sentence. Amado's feet smashed itself into the other's temples, it hurt the eyes; a object that weighs 250 pounds and adding the force with speed. It blinded him temporarily for just about a minute. 

 

Scaling around the being's body. Veiling his temples from opening, he growled in aggression , still every choice Gantz had made has always been hasty. "GGGGGNH!" The wing rips right clean off, blood painted onto Amado's costume. A thick puddy substance engulfed him, then he jumped off of the other's back to reach upwards Aquamarine's hand. Tightly fingers wrapped around her skin, Aquamarine's other hand had shifted itself into its regular shape already. 

 

'Dammit. He's hit my eyes! REALLY?! I JUST GOT THESE NEW ONES AND HE HAD TO DO THAT?!' 

In the back of Gantz's mind; he felt agonizing pain eerie through his body, growling curses under his lip. He gnawed on his lip trying to repress this aggression he's shaping deep inside of his body, instead he let anger take the best of him. "YOU DID IT AGAIN!" "Crud." Onyx backed up a little, trying to look for possible ways to maneuver this very being. 'Wait.. if he's blinde---' Being grabbed by a pair of green finger tips, pulling her out of the ground whilst Gantz had ran into the direction of where Onyx was. On a frenzy, a mad bull running through the dome , unhinged. "RRAHHH!!" 

 

'He needs anger management classes.'

Gantz is unhinged at the moment ; not bothering to quit even to a being like Gantz. "Fight me! Mortal!" His voice held a aggravated tone, watery wings flapping into the direction of Gantz as Amado slipped his wrist off of her grasp to allow him to take a careful move around Gantz. Managing to get around him, Gantz tried to grope around himself to get his claws onto the costumed being. Unable to grab his fingers around Amado, but his mouth opened wide enough by Amado's fingers widening his mouth. 

 

"Onyx!" 

With that gesticulate told, Onyx ran inwards at Gantz as she topples onto the demon's shoulders by jumping high enough with her strength. Using her Earth based powers, a chunk of rocky substances drove itself into the mouth of Gantz. His systems filled by overwhelming substances to the point of it being visible on the demon's mouth, choking from the substances inside of his system and the being's mouth. "Smart move." "Thanks." Complimenting Onyx's choice of dealing with a wide open mouth, the body of Gantz still as a statue ; due to the chunk of substances must've blocked his demon organs. 

The two leap off of the other's torso ; taking the opposite direction, as the demon choked on the earthy substances due to Onyx's doing. 'Didn't think that having my teammates along side would've taken out Gantz a little faster than I expected. I don't ever get the easy part, now, do I?' He thought, taking a careful stance at Gantz's very being. Gantz's mouth full, he barely managed to kneel up slightly as he seep his sharp nail into his abdominals, chunks of earthy substances spit out of his body whilst reaching in for the stomach to touch the gag reflex. 

His finger went through his stomach, breaking down the stomach tissue to risk it. The finger wiggled against the gag, his body jolted suddenly after he took a careful step back. Amado hadn't made a move, a ton of earthy substances spat outwards at the trio as Amado averted the attack. Aqua and Onyx jumped out out of the way, organs and blood of Gantz were mixed in the earthy substances on it. "That wasn't bright, Gantz." The ground only had thick pounds of earth left there, softer after a foot compressed against it. Gantz's figure paralyzed, incapable of moving like a terracotta being. 

'I chose not to do anything when he did that. I'm aware of him being demon, still, he doesn't have the regeneration ability to save his own life. ' Digging through the pounds of dirt, vibrant red reflected at Amado's eyes. Repeatedly it beats and beats, like a drum roll , readying himself with his stinger sticking out of his left wrist. Stabbing it through the heart, spewing out of the stabbed part Amado thrusted his stinger into. 

Bones had been mixed in along with the dirt, due to the chunks of dirt brought the substances along with it. It's just hurling his entire being thrown up in substances, he didn't care how lethal that attack was.

"AGH!!!" 

Was the last words of Gantz, Amado's fingers engulfed in dirt, mud, his hands covered in soaky mud. Disgusting, sheathing his stinger back into its place. A hand patted against his shoulder, Aquamarine expressed a smile at Amado. Victory, did this feel victorious? The win seemed to be just straight to the point, he looked around him. Dirt, pounds of dirt and organs crammed in thick pounds of substances. His sense of logic won the fight against Gantz. 

 

'Gantz is dead, he's still got a head scientist. Franky. I read his mind. From before. Had a preview of his scientists, Fragile's experimentation day.' 

He faced to where Rain stood, eyes focused onto the albino. He didn't know what to think, their victory, must seem like the most lethal tactic to do towards a being. Still, a win is a win, right? 

"It's over. Right?" 

"For him. Not me." 

"How long have you been doing this?" 

"For long as I exist. " 

He faced to the teammates of his after the short conversation finished itself up, they could get a move on now.. right. Huh, there's been threats for the 'Antithesis' and this had been a challenging one. If it weren't for Amado's intellect, the battle could've been alot harder. 

 

"Let's just.. get a move on." 

 

++Antithesis left Iraq++ 

 

Now to where will they go? Traveling the world once more again. This time, it'll be a risky part on Amado's side. It's on a colder climate. He isn't too friendly when it comes to weathers like the cold. 

Still, most of it is hotter locations. This is just one, he's gotta endure it. He can endure the cold, just not at extreme measures like he can do towards the heat.


End file.
